Embry Call love story: It's Fate
by Neejaloveslife
Summary: What would you do if your mother just died and your father hasn't been any part of your life? And one of the hottest guys, who seems impossible to get wants to spend time with you? Will he be able to take the pain away or are there going to be problems?RR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my Embry Call story! These are going to be series of Its Fate. I'll do more after this one! please review! I want to know how you think about it and if you like it! My Kim and Jared story was a success and I hope this one will be too, so reviews are wanted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter one!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter one: The move**

**Brianna's (Bri's) P.O.V.**

I sighed as we boarded into the plane and took our seats. Sean, my brother, sat down next to me and grasped my hand. I looked at him and he smiled faintly at me. He knew that this was hard for me and I also knew that this was hard for him too. Yet, here we were on the plane leaving from the Netherlands to go and live with our so called father who has never been a big part of our life, he'd only sent a letter on our birthday and send us money. That was about it and now we had to live with him. I'd never even heard of the place. I think it was La Push in Washington. Yeah, that was it. It was just like yesterday when the doorbell rang, and I didn't know that that just changed me and Sean's life.

_**I was just watching a movie with Sean, when the doorbell rang. I looked at Sean and he was looking at me. I rolled my eyes and got up. ''Lazy ass!'' I said walking to the door. I heard him chuckle and just shook my head. I opened the door and was surprised to be met by two police officers looking at me with sympathetic looks on their faces. ''Can I help you?'' I asked curious why they would come to our house. ''Yes there is something we need to tell you, is your brother home?'' one of the men asked. ''I'm here'' Sean said standing behind me. ''What's wrong?'' Sean asked warily. The other police man looked between the two of us and then spoke. ''I'm sorry to say this, but your mother had an accident'' she said slowly. I swallowed and started to tear up. Sean grasped my hand and squeezed it. ''Is she o-okay?'' I asked with a cracked voice. They gave us another look. ''I'm sorry, but it was really bad. There was a drunk driver and he crashed into your mom's car and it was already too late to save her'' he said looking at us. Sean pulled me to him and I hid my face into his chest. He hugged me tight and I cried into his chest.**_

_**After the cops went away, Sean carried me towards the couch and sat on it with me in his lap. He had his head on top of mine and I felt him shiver. I knew this impacted him too. We were really close to our mom and we loved her very much. She was the best mom ever. And now, she was just gone. **_

''It's going to be okay Bri'' Sean said putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. I'd always been close to my brother. My mom said that 15 years ago when I was born and he was 2, he was already acting very loving towards me and would protect me against any harm in the world. I loved him with all my heart and I really wouldn't know what to do without him. ''I hope so'' I mumbled when the plane took off.

It was now exactly two weeks ago that our mother died. The funeral found place one week after we heard the news. There were a lot of people on the funeral. Most family members, but also my mother's friends and also my best friend Kees. I really was going to miss him the most. We'd been friends since we were born. Okay, not exactly, but our mothers were really good friends and that made it easier for us to become friends too. I can really tell him everything and he tells me everything too. This was going to be really hard and I didn't know if I could ever let this go.

Finally, after a lot of flying, we arrived in Seattle. George, our 'father' was supposed to pick us up from the airport. We got out of the plane and searched for our luggage. We sat down on a bench and waited for George to arrive. I had no idea how he looked like. Hell, I didn't even know him in person. He divorced our mom when I was one and Sean was three. My mom was devastated about it, but she said that they were always fighting and it was the best for the two of them.

''Brianna? Sean?'' I heard a male voice ask who was standing in front of us. I looked up at my dad and we stood up. He looked nothing like I expected to be. Sean looked a lot like him, with his short black hair and hazel eyes. I, on the other hand, looked more like my mom with long dark brown hair and green sparkling eyes. ''Hey'' I said giving him a little wave. It was all a bit uncomfortable and Sean noticed. ''So, are we leaving or what?'' he asked breaking the silence and grabbing the luggage. George nodded. ''Yes of course follow me'' he said walking ahead of us. I looked at Sean and he looked back at me. ''So, what do you thing?'' he whispered as we walked behind George. ''He's…okay'' I said looking at the back of my dad. He was pretty tall, just like Sean. I wasn't tall at all, just normal I think, well normal for people in Holland. They say that Dutch people have lots of tall people, but here it was different.

We walked towards his car and he helped us put our stuff into his car. Sean and I sat in the back. I just wanted to break down right there and then, but I knew I had to stay strong. I didn't want our dad to see me crying. I just looked out the window and tried to control my emotions. It was so different here. Everything was so green and surrounded by woods. Here there were hills and mountains. In the Netherlands you only had flat landscapes and cows and sheep. Here, you didn't any cows or sheep. It was actually really beautiful, especially the beach that I saw. I definitely had to go there sometime.

We pulled up to an average cottage with a big garden and a porch. It was really cute and I couldn't believe someone like George lived in a house like that. He stepped out of the car and went to grab our luggage. I looked at Sean before stepping out and walking to George to grab our luggage ourselves. He tried to bring it all in, but that didn't work that well. I went to him and took my suitcase from him. ''Thanks'' he said smiling a little at me. I smiled back at him and he lead us inside. It was actually kind of cozy in there. It looked cleaned and not like you'd expect from a single man. He walked us upstairs and went into a room on the right. We followed him into an average room with a queen-sized bed and the walls were painted turquois, just the way I liked it. It also had a big closet and a desk with a chair.

''This will be your room Brianna'' George said. I smiled and nodded. It was really nice and I placed my stuff onto the bed. Sean motioned for me to come with him to see his room. I quickly walked behind them and followed them into a sort of same room as mine. The only different thing was that it was painted green. It had the same furniture in it and I was just grateful that George put effort in it. ''Well, I'll let you guys unpack. You can come downstairs when you're ready'' George said walking away downstairs. We looked as he walked away and then I turned to Sean. I looked into his eyes and that's when I broke. I started crying and Sean cradled me into his chest. He stroked my hair. ''Bri, it's going to be fine. We just have to get used to living here instead of in Holland'' he said soothing me. ''I know, it's just that I miss her so much'' I said sobbing into his shirt. He sighed and pulled back to look at me. ''I know, I miss her just as much as you do, but we have each other'' he said giving me a warm smile. I smiled back and nodded. I knew he was always going to be there for me. ''Yes we do'' I said hugging him tight. ''Now, let's go unpack'' he said pushing me into the direction of my new room.

About an half an hour later, we were both done unpacking and walked downstairs. George was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He looked up at us and put his newspaper down. ''Your other stuff will be arriving tomorrow'' he said getting up and facing us. Sean nodded. ''Thanks'' he said giving him a nod. ''I'm sorry to say this kids, but I need to go to a meeting. I'll be back for dinner. Make yourselves comfortable'' he said putting on his coat. I felt sad. We were just here and he already had to go to a meeting? Couldn't he just cancel one?

Suddenly I remembered the beach and thought about going there. I turned to Sean. ''I want to go to the beach'' I said. ''Do you want me to come?'' he asked. I shook my head. ''No, I think I just need some alone time'' I said putting on my coat. ''Okay, but be careful and be home at five'' he said to me as I walked outside. ''Yes, I will'' I said waving to him before making my way to the beach. I looked to the house next to ours and it looked exactly the same as ours, only the garden had more flowers in it and it looked like nobody was home. I shrugged it off and started walking towards the beach.

I walked across the beach and looked at the waves crashing against the huge rocks. I went to sit down on a rock away from the water and looked over the beach. There were not many people on the beach. Only a group of friends who were playing football and some couples walking on the beach. I pulled my book out of my bag and started reading it. I loved to read. It took my mind away from things that I didn't want to talk about. Now I was reading Boy7. It's such an exciting book, that I didn't even notice a ball coming my way and a girl coming this way too.

''Hey'' a voice said and I looked up from my book. ''Hey'' I smiled back. ''You're new here right?'' she asked. I nodded and held my hand out for her. ''I'm Brianna, but you can call me Bri'' I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me and shook my hand. ''I'm Marije. Do you want to play a game with me and my friends?'' she asked pointing to a group of guys. I looked at them and then looked back to Marije. Why not? ''Sure'' I said following her to the group of guys.

The guys were really nice and were actually normal. I could see them as my friends. Their names were; Dean, he was kind of the funny guy, then there was Robert, Joe and Samir. They were all a lot of fun and I was having fun too, finally feeling more at home here.

Just when we were really into the game all the guys stopped playing and stood in a group close together. I didn't know what was going on, till I saw a group of huge men walking towards us with no shirts on. Yes you heard it correct, I said NO SHIRTS! I felt the guys tense and Marije grabbed my hand. I gave her a confused look and she smiled faintly at me.

''What do you want'' Joe asked angrily to one of the huge guys. ''What do you think you're doing here?'' the huge guy spat at Joe. ''We're playing football with our new friend'' Robert spat back. The guy started shaking and I looked at him confused. His friends pulled him back and his shaking calmed down. ''You really think shaking is going to scare me?'' Samir laughed with a snide tone. ''Just shut up!'' another huge guy said. ''Who are you to say'' Dean said getting into his face. ''Who are they?'' I whispered to Marije getting a little bit scared. That seemed to get the attention of the huge guys and they looked at me. I looked in the eyes of one of the men and he froze.

I quickly looked down and squeezed Marije's hand some more. ''Who is that?'' one of them asked. ''That's none of your business. She's our friend!'' Samir said pulling Dean back from the huge guy. ''Watch it Brooks!'' he spat at Samir. How long was this going to take? Just when I thought about that another huge guy came walking towards us. Great! More people! ''Guys, knock it off'' the guy said in a strange tone. I looked up to see the huge guy still looking at me. I felt myself blushing, but couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Marije shook me lightly and I looked away. ''Are you okay?'' she asked looking concerned. I nodded and continued to look at the huge guys. They backed off and followed the huge guy who just knocked it off. I stared at them in disbelieve. The guy that looked at me stayed a little behind and looked one last time. I looked him in the eyes and he grinned at me. I couldn't do anything else but grin back at him. After that he turned to catch up with the others.

''Who were they?'' I asked turning to my new friends. ''That was the La Push gang'' Joe said. ''Gang?'' I asked. ''Yeah, they run around like they own the place and call themselves 'the protectors''' Robert said. ''Okay, I suppose you don't get along too well'' I said quirking an eyebrow. ''You noticed? Yeah, we don't get along. We just hang and stuff, but they don't like that and we got into an argument and now it's like this'' Dean said. ''Just stay away from them. They're bad news'' Marije said giving me a faint smile. ''I will'' I said thinking back of the guy who stared so intently at me.

I looked at my watch and my eyes went wide. It was already 5:15. Sean was going to kill me. ''Sorry guys, but I have to go'' I said giving them all a wave. Marije hugged me and smiled. ''Okay, we'll see you later'' she said and I smiled back. ''Sure'' I said. ''Bye Bri'' the guys said in unison. ''Bye guys'' I said before quickly walking away and ran towards the house.

Sean was waiting outside on the porch with a worried look on his face. When he saw me he sighed and went towards me. He grabbed me a tight hug and kissed my forehead. ''Please don't ever be late. I was worried about you'' he said pulling back and looking me in the eye. ''Sorry, I forgot the time. You don't have to worry so much. I always come back'' I said hugging him again. ''Yes, luckily'' he said chuckling. ''Now come on, let's get inside'' he said releasing me. I followed behind, but something made me stop. It was like I was being forced to look to the house next to ours. I looked and watched with wide eyes. On the porch next to the house stood the guy who'd been staring at me on the beach. He lived there!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! I really want to know what you think about it! This story is going to be in Bri's P.O.V. please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter two!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter two: The best friend**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I watched him as he stared at me. I looked right back at him and then I noticed that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. I let my eyes trail to his abs and I almost fell to the ground. Could this guy be any hotter? I quickly looked back into his eyes as I realized I was totally checking him out. He smirked at me and I blushed. I wasn't really blushing quickly, but with this guy it seemed different. It was like he was totally making me a whole other person. I didn't know what it was, but I tried to figure it out. I snapped out of my thoughts when he took a step closer and I knew he was coming this way. At first I didn't mind, but when he took another step, I remembered what Marije said at the beach. She said that those guys were bad news and I had to stay away from them. It was like my mind was telling me something else than my heart, but I chose to follow Marije's advice and quickly walked inside. When I was inside I sighed and leaned back against the door. It felt like I did the wrong thing, like I should've talked to him instead of walking away. I felt empty, like something was missing and I wasn't complete. I just decided to shake the feeling away and walked towards the living room.

Sean was sitting on the couch watching some sports and I saw that George wasn't home yet. ''Hey'' I sighed plopping down next to him. ''Hey sis, how was the beach?'' he asked looking at me. I smiled at him. ''It was actually kind of fun. I met some new people and we played football'' I said grabbing the remote from him to change the channel. I didn't want to tell him about what had happened at the beach, he'd only worry more about me than he was. ''Hey! I was watching!'' he said trying to grab the remote from me. ''Not anymore'' I said pinching his cheeks and hiding the remote behind me. ''Oh, you're playing like this huh?'' he said getting in front of me with a smirk on his face. Oh oh, I knew that look. This only meant one thing and that was- ''It's tickle time'' he said tickling my sides. ''No! stop it! Sean!'' I yelled and giggled at the same time. ''Not until you give me the remote control'' he said with a grin on his face. ''Never!'' I yelled. ''Then I'm not stopping'' he said holding my legs still and tickling my sides even more. After a minute of tickling I finally decided to give up. ''Okay! You win. Please stop tickling me'' I breathed. He stopped tickling me and plopped beside me, but not before taking the remote.

At 6PM George came home and he said he'd order some pizza. I was really tired after all things that happened today and told Sean and George I'd be going to bed. I walked upstairs into my new room and sighed. It was a long day. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank-top. I was about to close the curtain when I froze. There, across from me stood the guy who had been staring at me. His back was turned to me so he couldn't see I was looking at him. It was like he sensed that I was watching because he turned around. I let out a shaky breath when he looked into my eyes. It was like he was seeing into my soul. It was just weird. It must have been a while that we were staring at each other, because once I got back to reality, I quickly closed the curtains and crawled into my new bed. I missed my old bed and our old house. There were so many memories in that house and now we all had to start over again. I fell asleep with the thought of the mystery guy.

…

The following week went by pretty fast for me and it wasn't as hard as I was expecting it to be. It was actually nice to be here with my new friends. I became closer to them and we hung out a lot. Especially with Marije. She'd really become my best friend and we talked a lot about ourselves and got to know each other. I hardly got to spent time with Sean and I felt a little bit guilty about that. I knew that it was harder for him to live here and the fact that I made new friends made it easier for me to adjust here. I really didn't know if he'd made friends and I really wanted him to feel better. I learned to live with the fact that our mother was gone, although sometimes I still cried about her at night. It was hard to live without her, but it was less harder for me. It still impacted Sean a lot and we tried to comfort each other as much as we could. Our relationship with our father got better too. When it was dinner time, we would talk about our lives and about what he missed and everything. He told us a lot about his life too. That he was a lawyer and he put a lot of time in his work. I understood that and was fine with it. He also never re-married after the divorce with mom. He still cared about her, even if they didn't have any contact at all. I knew it was hard for him too, because I could see it in his eyes.

Now, I was walking with Marije across the beach. She'd asked me if I wanted to hang out with her and I happily agreed. I really enjoyed spending time with her and talking about things. I had told her about my mom and she totally understood. She comforted me and didn't try to push me. I actually started to feel guilty. I hadn't called Kees in a long time and I was sure that he was waiting for my call. I decided that when I came home, I would call him right away.

''So how is everything going with you and your brother?'' she asked as we walked. She once came home with me and met my brother Sean, so she knew about him too. ''It's going better I think, although I don't know about Sean. I don't think he's made any friends and I kind of feel guilty about that'' I said looking down. She patted my back and I looked up at her. She smiled kindly at me and I faintly smiled back at her. ''I'm sure he's going to be okay. I mean, we have school in two weeks. Don't you think he'll make friends there?'' she asked. I thought about it. school was definitely a way to make friends and maybe he was going to feel better after he had some friends. I nodded. ''Yeah, I think so'' I said.

We walked for a while until we heard the sound of loud voices. I looked into the direction of the sound and saw the group of huge men playing soccer on the beach. Things hadn't changed really with the mystery guy. He still stared at me when we came across each other and I would stare back. I still didn't know his name and I really wanted to know the name of the shirtless God. ''What are their names'' I asked Marije. ''Those are Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Embry and the older one is Sam. He's kind of the leader of the gang'' she said pointing to them all. I let my eyes linger on the one named Embry. So he was the mystery guy. I thought the name was hot, he was hot so his name too and especially his abs. Oh god, don't this guys know how to wear a shirt or something. I'd never seen them with a shirt on, not that it bothered me.

Suddenly a ball came our way and it stopped at my feet. I picked the ball up and saw that Embry came walking our way. I panicked. Was he going to talk to me? What was I supposed to say? I was totally going to make a fool of myself. I hadn't exactly much experience with guys and I never had a boyfriend either. I looked at Marije and I think she knew that I was nervous to talk to him. I'd never told her about him, but I saw that she knew. And then…she just left me and went over to sit on a rock far away from us! What kind of friend was that. She smirked at me and waved. What was I going to do now? He was now really close.

''Hey'' he said stopping in front of me and smiling. ''Hey'' I said smiling shyly at him. ''I'm Embry'' he said sticking his hand out for me. I shook his hand and noticed how abnormally warm his hand was. His hand fitted perfectly around mine and I wished he'd never let go. ''I'm Brianna, but people call me Bri'' I said looking into his eyes. ''That's a beautiful name'' he said still not taking his eyes off me. I blushed and looked down. Nobody had ever said something like that to me. ''Thanks'' I said looking to where Marije was sitting. She was looking at me and winked. Little nasty! She set me up! ''So you live next to me huh?'' he asked. I chuckled and he quirked an eyebrow at me. ''What?'' he asked. ''Yes I live next to you. I bet you saw'' I said smirking at him. His cheeks flushed a bit red and it was so adorable. ''So would you like to-'' he was cut off by the voice of my brother.

''Bri!'' he shouted running towards me. I sighed and turned away from Embry to face my brother. ''What's up Sean'' I asked him. He quirked an eyebrow at me and nodded to Embry who was standing behind me. ''Oh right, this is Embry'' I said introducing him. ''Embry, this is my brother Sean'' I said. They shook hands and gave each other a nod. Maybe they could become friends. Sean turned to me again and smiled. ''I have a surprise for you'' he said turning me around so that I couldn't see what happened behind me. ''What are you doing'' I asked trying to turn around again. ''Just wait a moment. Your surprise will arrive in a moment'' he said standing behind me. I sighed and just let it happen. ''Okay'' I said crossing my arms.

''Okay you can turn around now'' he said stepping away. I turned around and gasped at what I saw. There standing not two feet away from me was Kees! OMG! I can't believe he came all the way here to see me. ''Niet eens even een belletje?'' ( Not even a call?) Kees said in Dutch. He wasn't very good at speaking English so he just talked Dutch. I ran towards his and jumped into his arms. ''Ik heb je zo gemist!'' (I missed you so much!) I said hugging him tight. He hugged me tight too and stroked my hair. ''Ik heb je ook gemist Bri. Echt, niets is meer hetzelfde sinds je bent weggegaan'' (I missed you too Bri. Really nothing is the same since you left) Kees said. I pulled away from him and kissed him on the cheek, but still held onto him. I just couldn't believe that he actually came here. I looked back to my brother and Embry, who were now joined by Marije. Marije and Embry looked very confused and it even seemed like he was tensed and Embry. From the distance I saw the group of men walking towards us and I got confused. What did they have to do with this. I turned back to Kees and smiled at him.

''Wie gaf je het idee om hier te komen?'' (Who gave you the idea of coming here?) I asked. ''Nou, Sean zei dat je me miste en ik miste jou ook heel erg dus ik kwam gelijk toen hij me uitnodigde'' (Well, Sean said that you missed me and i missed you too, so i came right away when he invited me) Kees said. I turned back to Sean and hugged him. ''Thanks, you're the best brother ever'' I squealed. He chuckled and pulled back. ''Glad to see you happy sis'' he said. I turned back to Kees and he was smirking at me. ''Wat?'' (What?) I asked confused. ''Ik heb ook nog iets meegenomen wat je leuk gaat vinden'' ( I also brought something that you're going to like) he said. ''Wat dan?'' ( What is it?) I asked eagerly. I wasn't aware of all the people standing around us, but I couldn't care less. My best friend just totally came here to see me. ''Ik heb mergpijpjes meegebracht'' ( I brought mergpijpjes) he said. Those were really my favorite snack. The only bad thing was that they didn't sell it here in America, only in the Netherlands. ''OMG! I love you'' I said. I heard a sort of growl behind me and I turned around. Embry was shaking and he looked really angry. What was wrong with him? Then in a blink of an eye his friends dragged him away from us into the woods. That left us all confused. ''Well that was weird!''


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! i really want those reviews and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter three: I can walk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter three!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

We just stood there in silence. Why did he start shaking? And why did he look so angry? I did nothing to upset him right? Because if I did- OMG why am i even thinking about this? I don't even know him that well and I just started to talk to him. Why did I care so much whether I upset him or not? Am I going crazy? I snapped out of my thoughts when Marije spoke up. ''I think I'm going to go home'' Marije said giving me a hug. ''Okay, I'll see you later right?'' I asked. She nodded and then smiled at me. ''Of course, I'll call you'' she said walking away. I turned back to Kees and smiled at him. ''Zullen we naar mijn huis gaan?'' (Shall we go to my house?) I asked gabbing his arm and also Sean's. ''Heb ik een keus dan?''(Do I have a choice then?) he laughed letting me lead the way. I thought about it and spoke. ''Nee eigenlijk niet'' (No actually not) I said walking faster. They laughed at me and I just rolled my eyes.

Kees and I were in my room, catching up with each other. ''Wie was nou die jongen die zo boos werd en wegliep?'' (Who was the guy that was so angry and walked away?) Kees asked. I sighed and looked at him. ''Dat is Embry. Hij is mijn buurjongen'' (That is Embry. He lives right next door) I said looking to my window. Kees looked to and then chuckled. ''Wat?'' (What?) I asked quirking an eyebrow at him. ''Je vindt hem leuk'' (You like him) he sang. I threw a pillow at his head and he just laughed more. ''Nee helemaal niet!'' (No I don't!) I shouted chasing him. ''Ja ja!'' (Right!) he said plopping down on my bed. I plopped down next to him and sighed. ''Okay, nu even iets anders'' (Okay something else now) he said looking at me. ''Wat is er?'' (What's up?) I asked. He smirked at me. ''De lucht'' ( The sky) he said laughing about his own joke. I hit him in the arm and he pretended to be hurt.

''FF serieus'' (Okay, serious) I said. His face turned serious again and it was replaced with a worried look. ''Hoe gaat alles nu, je weet wel over je moeder?'' (How is everything going now, you know with your mother?) he asked grabbing my hand. I looked down at our hands and then up to Kees's face. ''Het gaat beter nu. Ik denk met Sean ook wel. Ik denk er steeds minder aan, maar dat komt denk ook omdat ik nieuwe vrienden heb gemaakt'' (It's going better now. I think Sean is doing better too. I think less about it but that's because I made new friends) I said with a guilty look. He titled my head so that I looked into his eyes. ''Hey, het is okay. Je mag best nieuwe vrienden maken'' (Hey, it's okay. You can make new friends) he said smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged him. ''Wat er ook gebeurt, jij blijft altijd mijn beste vriend'' (No matter what, you'll always be my best friend) I said pulling away. ''En jij die van mij'' (And you'll always be mine) he said lying down on my bed.

...

Kees had left about one week ago. It was really fun having him around here and that's when I realized how much I missed my life in the Netherlands. We did a lot of things like more talking, watching movies, going on hikes and walking on the beach. I wish he could stay longer, but he had to go back. I actually cried when he left, because knew I wasn't going to see him any time soon.

Between Sean and Embry started to form a friendship. I was really happy about it. Sean had finally found a friend. Sometimes Embry would come over to hang out with Sean, but I knew he was trying to talk to me. I really didn't want to talk to him. I don't know why I did it, but I avoided him whenever he was here in the house. I'd go for a walk if he was here. Sometimes I would look into his eyes and saw the sadness. I don't know what it was, but it felt like I looked like that too. Maybe it was stupid of me to avoid him, but I just had the feeling that something was going on between that little gang of him and I didn't want to get involved into that.

I also hung around a lot with my friends who I met on the first day. I'd go to them when Embry was around. That was another way to avoid him. Sometimes I was just hurting of not seeing him and I questioned myself if I was crazy or not. I mean am I crazy?

Right now it was Monday and I was reluctantly getting ready for my first day at school. I was totally not ready for this. You always see in movies and stuff when they all stare at you? Well, that's what I fear the most. I mean new classes okay, but people staring at you...not! It also scares me that school is different here from school in the Netherlands. Everybody there is so different. If you are new there on the first day of school, nobody stares at you, you also don't have from those cliques there. Everybody is just the same. Here you have cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, and all the other ones. My point is just that I'm totally not ready for this.

I walked downstairs and ate some cereal with my brother and dad. Yes you heard it well, I said dad. I started to call him that, because we became closer and talked more about stuff. Things weren't awkward between the two of us anymore and I was thankful for that. ''Kids, I have to use the car today, so you can't use it. But Embry offered to take you there'' he said taking a sip of his drink. My jaw dropped and I looked at him with wide eyes. Why did Embry had to offer to bring us to school? Oh yeah forgot, Embry and Sean are friends. I quickly ate my cereal and grabbed my bag. ''Ready?'' Sean asked opening the door. I sighed and nodded. ''Yes I guess'' I said walking out of the door.

Embry stood outside leaning against his car. I tried not to look at him, but guess what? I failed. It was like an invisible power. I looked up at him and looked right into his beautiful brown eyes. I saw a bit of happiness in them and that made me smile a bit. I didn't even notice I was smiling until he smiled back at me and my smiled turned into a frown. His smile dropped and he looked sad again. Did I do that? I didn't want him to be sad about me. I quickly looked down again and made my way over to the other side of his car. I got in the car and waited for Sean and Embry to do the same. I saw that Sean gave Embry a handshake and he laughed about something Embry had said. After that they got into the car and started talking.

I just stayed silent for the whole ride, but I could feel Embry's gaze on me. He was looking through the rearview. This time I really tried my hardest to not look at him and this time I succeeded. When we arrived at school I practically jumped out of the car and waited for Sean to arrive. He came to my side. Embry told us he was going to go to his friends and we started walking towards the school building. I gulped when we were at the door. ''Ready for this sis?'' Sean asked putting his arm around my shoulder. ''Y-yeah'' I whispered. He pushed the doors open and we stepped inside. Like I predicted the whole hall went silent and everybody turned to stare at us. I stepped closer to Sean while he walked us towards the office. I saw all the girls glaring at me and I saw all the boys glaring at Sean. He glared right back at them. I had to chuckle mentally. Did they really think that I and Sean were dating? Ha! If they thought that they must be mental!

I let out a sigh of relieve when we arrived at the office. There was a nice lady who gave us our schedules and a map of the school. After that Sean walked me to my first class that was English and told me he was going to meet me in the cafeteria. I knocked on the door and walked in. Everybody looked at me and I looked down and walked towards the teacher. She gave me a warming smile and signed my note. ''Why don't you introduce yourself'' she said. I swallowed and nodded. I turned to the class and spoke. ''I'm Brianna Anderson and I come from the Netherlands'' I said looking down when I was done. ''Why don't you sit next to Marije in the back'' she said pointing to he back were she sat. She smiled at me and I walked towards her. At least someone I knew. On my way to the back I got some stares from girls in the class. What was wrong with them? I didn't do anything. I sat next to Marije and put my stuff on the desk. The teacher was talking about some writer, but I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was with Embry.

I felt someone nudge me and I looked to Marije. ''What?'' I whispered. ''Can I see your schedule?'' she whispered back. I nodded and gave her my schedule. She smiled. ''We have almost all classes together. Only not Math and History'' she whispered handing me my schedule back. ''That's great'' I whispered back. ''Do you and Sean want to sit with us at lunch?'' she asked. I nodded. ''Sure'' I said. She smiled. ''That's great'' she said turning back to her notes.

Soon it was lunch and Sean was waiting for me. ''Hey how was class?'' he asked walking with me towards the cafeteria. ''It was okay, I have almost every class with Marije. What about you?'' I asked as we were almost there. ''It was fine. I have some classes with some cool dudes'' he said. I rolled my eyes. ''Dudes?'' I asked. ''Yeah you know, guys'' he said. I shoved him. ''I know that'' I said. ''Oh I have to go to my locker. You can go already. Marije invited us to her table'' I said walking away. As soon as I said that, he was gone and into the cafeteria. I quickly walked to my locker and out my books in it. When I was done I walked back.

When I came in my eyes searched in the crowd looking for Marije or Sean. I walked further into the cafeteria and luckily I wasn't getting too much stares anymore. When I walked a little bit further, I found myself tripping over a bag that lay on the ground. I closed my eyes. I thought I was going to hit the ground, but instead I found myself being held up by two warm arms. I looked up and saw Embry standing with me in his arms. His face was now only inches away from me. My breath hitched and I just couldn't look away from him. ''Maybe you should release me'' I said trying to get out of his grip. He quickly released me and stood there just staring at me. I did the same, but after a while he spoke up. ''You want to sit with us?'' he asked. ''Well I...'' I looked around and found Sean talking with Marije and the other guys were having fun too. I looked back to Embry and saw him looking desperate at me. ''Sure'' I said walking with him. ''Great'' he said happily.

Lunch with his friends was...weird. They were snickering at Embry and me the whole time and that kind of freaked me out. Embry gave them glares and surprisingly they stopped. At first I just thought they were scary huge guys, but now that I ate lunch with them, they were actually pretty funny guys. Embry walked me to class and said that he would wait for me by his car and take me home. Sean said that he was hanging out with Marije and I felt kind of jealous. I didn't want to lose her. I knew I had nothing to worry about but still.

I grabbed my books and walked outside. Embry was waiting by his car as promised and I smiled at him. We were so focused on each other that nothing around us mattered. I walked across the parking lot and that's when everything went black.

...

I woke up and carefully opened my eyes. What happened and where was I. I was in a white room with machines who were beeping. I looked around the room and noticed something warm against my right hand. I looked at my hand and noticed a hand entwined with mine. I looked at the person who the hand belonged to and saw Embry staring at me with a worried look on his face. ''What happened?'' I asked. Embry looked very guilty. ''I'm so sorry'' he whispered. ''What are you sorry for?'' I asked getting confused. What did he do that he had to say sorry to me. ''That I couldn't protect you'' he whispered. ''Embry you really need to tell me what happened'' I said squeezing his hand. ''You were...hit by a car and you blacked out'' he said looking down. I titled his head with my finger and looked him in the eyes. ''Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't know that that would happen'' I said smiling faintly at him. He took my both hands and squeezed them. He smiled back at me and nodded.

A few minutes later, a beautiful man with a white coat came walking in. ''Hello Brianna, I'm doctor Cullen'' he said sticking out his hand for me. I felt Embry tense beside me and he tried to pull me towards him. I shook the doctors hand and noticed it was extremely cold. The doctor said that I had a wound on my head and a broken foot. He wrapped it all up and told me to come back next week or sooner if it went worse.

I tried to get up from the bed, but Embry held me back. ''I'll carry you'' he said. I pushed him away. ''I can perfectly walk by myself'' I said getting of the bed and standing on my feet. I immediately winced in pain and Embry picked me up bridal style. ''I can see'' he chuckled. ''Yeah, just take me home'' I huffed. Embry placed me in the car and made sure I was safe and then ran to his side. He drove me home and carried me to the front door. He rang the bell and we waited for someone to open. I looked at Embry and found myself drowning into his eyes.

''What the hell happened to you?''

Please just click the button down here and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter four!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter four: Little trouble in paradise**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Our heads snapped towards the door. Sean was standing there with a confused look. It must look weird to him, to see Embry standing there with me in his arms. He looked at me and I sighed. ''Well...I kind of got hit by a car and then broke my foot and got a head wound'' I said as Sean let Embry walk me into the house and he sat me down on the couch. He sat beside me and checked me if I was okay. Sean shook his head and gave me a glass of water. ''Why is it always you that gets bad luck?'' he said sitting down on a chair too. That was when I first noticed Marije sitting in the room. She faintly smiled at me and I gave her a little smile back. I felt kind of stabbed in the back, because now she spends more time with my own brother than me. Maybe I was over-reacting a bit, but I finally found a good friend here and I definetely didn't want to loose her because of my brother. I knew something was going on between the two of them, but I really didn't want to loose her.

''Hey'' I said giving her a little wave. She smiled at me and waved back. ''Hey, how is it going?'' she asked. ''Ah, it's going as you can see. I'll be fine'' I said looking at Embry. He smiled at me and then looked back to my brother. ''Well if you guys don't mind, Marije and I are going to the beach for a while'' Sean said getting up and taking Marije's hand. I nodded and let myself fall back into the couch. I sighed when they left and closed my eyes. I felt something warm touch my hand and I opened my eyes to see Embry looking worried at me. ''What's wrong?'' he asked worried. ''It's...nothing'' I said looking away from him. He put his finger under my chin and and turned my head so that I was looking into his eyes. ''I can tell something is wrong'' he said looking deep into my eyes. I think my heart actually skipped a bit. I snapped out of it and sighed again. ''It's just that Marije is now hanging out with Sean a lot. She is actually the first girl and the only girl i befriended here and I just don't want to loose her because of my brother'' I said still looking into his eyes. He nodded and held my hand tight. I looked at our hands. mine fitted perfectly in his and the heat made it even more better.

''I can understand that, but now that I know your brother for a while, I don't think he'd do something like stealing your friend and take her away from you'' he said giving me a comforting smile. ''Thanks Embry'' I said giving him a friently hug. I slightly winced when my foot moved. I felt Embry tense and I pulled away from him. ''Are you alright?'' I asked looking at him. He looked at my foot and then to me. ''The question is are YOU alright'' he said. ''I'm fine, don't worry about me'' I said trying to get up. When I went to stand on my feet again, I yelped and before I could fall back, Embry scooped me up into his arms and held me tight against his chest. ''We're going to get you crutches tomorrow after school'' he said walking towards the stairs. ''Embry, I really appreciate your effort, but you don't have to take me upstairs'' I said trying to get out of his grasp. ''Not going to work'' he said in a cocky tone. I just huffed, but still snugled into his chest, into the warmth. I heard him chuckled, but I didn't respond to that. I was way to busy with smelling him. I tried to make it not that obvious. He smelled delicious. Kind of like, a woodsy smell with mint. I relly liked the way he smelled. I didn't even notice him lying me down onto my bed.

He was going to walk away, but I grabbed him by the shirt. ''Please don't go'' I begged tugging him back towards me. He sat beside me on the bed and I carefully scooted over so that he could lie beside me. He agreed happily and folded his arms behind his head. I looked at him and he looked back at me. I shivered and rubbed my arms. I didn't even notice it was so cold because of Embry's heat. ''Are you cold'' he asked taking my hand. ''A little'' I said as I shivered again. ''Come here'' he said as he scooted over to me and wrapped me up into his arms. I immediately stopped shivering and lay my head against his chest. I listened to his heartbeat and soon my eyes started to droop and I fell asleep.

...

The next morning I woke up without the heat next to me. I felt around the bed, searching for it, but I couldn't find it. I did feel something like paper on the pillow beside me. I picked it up and slowly opened my eyes. I looked at the paper and it read; _Sweet Bri, sorry I had to leave, but otherwise your father would've killed me. I'll pick you up for school! See you soon, Embry. _I smiled at that and got up. I winced when I stood up, but I tried to hop and it worked actually pretty good. I really needed those crutches. I tried to get ready as soon as I could and then carefully got down the stairs. I hopped into the kitchen and sat at the table. I didn't see Sean, but I did see my dad sitting at the table reading a newspaper. ''Hey dad'' I said eating some cereal. He put the paper down and looked at me. ''Bri, what did I hear, you got hit by a car!'' he shouted. I cringed at his words. ''Sorry dad'' I whispered. ''God Bri, why didn't you call me? I was worried about you'' he said coming over to me and wrapping me into a hug. I hugged him back and he pulled away. ''I'm fine, Embry was taking really good care of me'' I said turning back to my cereal.

''Yes about that, why was he coming out of your rome?'' he asked quirking an eyebrow at me. ''He took me upstairs since I couldn't walk and then he left'' I said. I really wasn't going to tell him about Embry lying in bed with me or else he would probably flip out. ''I'll be watching him'' he said before turning back to his paper. I rolled my eyes and carefully got up. The doorbell rang and I hopped towards the door. I opened it and it revealed Embry. I couldn't do anything else than staring at him and admiring him. When I reached his face he smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I bet he caught me staring at him. ''Are you ready?'' he asked. ''I nodded and grabbed my bag before saying goodbye to my dad. I tried to walk out of the door, but almost fell to the ground. Embry caught me and scooped me up into his arms. I laughed at him. ''You're not going to carry me around the whole day are you?'' I asked as he put me in the car. He walked to his side and turned to me. ''Yes I am. You can't walk like that'' he said driving away.

Turns out, he was actually serious about caring me the whole day. It was just so embarrasing. I got stares the whole time from jealous girls. It was kind of funny actually. Embry carrying me through the whole school all day. We had first class together, but after that not that much, so he said that he would wait for me by the classroom and carry me towards my next class. I was wondering why he wasn't exhausted from carrying me all day. I even sat with him and his friends at lunch again. I really started to like those guys. Really, Seth was really funny and tried to make fun of everybody all the time. And turns out that Paul is actually a nice guy. Embry said that he has a temper, so I just don't have to make him mad.

''You stay here okay. I have to go to my locker real quick. I just have to put my books in there'' he assured me. I laughed at him. ''Just go already Embry! I can wait here, i'm not retarded'' I said shooing him. He looked at me one time before disappearing. I put my own books in my locker and when I was done closed it and turned around to wait for Embry. I looked around and saw a group of girls glaring at me. I glared right back at them. Stupid bitches! Can I help it that Embry wants to hang out with me. I looked away from them and saw a cute looking guy walking towards me. No not what you think, he's nearly not as hot as Embry or as built as Embry, but he was just average.

''Hey'' he said standing next to me. ''Hey'' I said looking at him. ''I'm Chris'' he said offering me his hand. ''I'm Brianna, but people call me Bri'' I said shaking his hand. ''So how are you liking it here so far?'' he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. ''It's okay I guess. I already got hit by a car on the first day of school'' I said pointing to my broken foot. ''I can see'' he said chuckling at him. ''So are you and Call like a couple?'' he asked. I thought about it for a moment. Embry is like a friend now, even I want it to be more. ''No we're not a couple, just friends'' I said. He smirked at me. ''You don't have a boyfriend?'' he asked raising an eyebrow at me. ''No I don't'' I said smirking back at him too. ''You have a girlfriend?'' I asked. He shook his head. ''No not really'' he said. ''How come, you're a nice guy?'' I asked looking at him. ''There are just not many girls who want to be bound'' he said looking forward. ''Oh, well i'm sure you'll find one'' I assured him. ''Well may-'' he was cut off by Embry.

''What are you doing here?'' he spat at Chris. I frowned. Why did Embry have to be so mean to Chris? We were just talking. ''I was just talking to Bri man'' he said calmly to Embry. ''I'd like you to leave'' Embry said slightly trembling. ''Relax man, i'm already going'' Chris said before he gave me a smile and walked away. I crossed my arms and turned to Embry. ''What was that about?'' I said starting to become angry. ''He was flirting with you'' Embry said through clenched teeth. ''So what if he was, it isn't like we're dating'' I whisper-yelled at him. ''What, you like him?'' he growled. ''No I didn't say that, but you don't have to treat him like that. We were just talking. If you don't mind, I'm going to ask Marije if she can give me a ride to the hospital'' I said before hopping away. I must've looked like an idiot, but I didn't care at the moment.

I went to find Marije. I just walked outside and spotted her car. I hopped towards it and saw her standing and talking with Sean. I sighed. ''Hey'' I said hopping towards her. ''Hey'' she said and gave me a hug. Sean gave me one too. ''How is it going sis? Heard you were carried all day'' he asked. ''Tell me about it'' I mumbled. ''Yeah. I was wondering if maybe you could come with me to the hospital to get my crutches'' I said to Sean. He nodded. ''Sure sis, come on lets get you inside'' he said picking me up and putting me in the car. He and Marije sat in the front and I sat in the back. On the way, I watched as Marije and Sean were being really close to each other. It almost made me gag, seeing my brother act so in love. I was happy for him though, he'd finally made friends and got himself a girl.

We got my crutches and I could walk decently again. Marije suggested to go to the beach. I agreed. I hadn't been there in a long time. We arrived at the beach and I used my crutches to get to a spot. I sat down and listened to the waves as they crashed onto the cliffs. I heard laughter and looked. Sean was tickling Marije. I chuckled. No one could escape from that as you noticed from me. I looked to the other side and to my surprise I saw Embry walking towards me. I quickly looked ahead of me, but I felt Embry sitting next to me on the sand.

''I'm sorry'' he whispered. I turned to him and saw him sitting next to me with a guilty look on his face. ''It's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so mean to you'' I whispered back. ''You had the right to. I just was kind of...jealous I think'' he said looking down. His cheeks flushed red and I thought it was damn cute! I grabbed his hands and made him look at me. ''You were jealous? Why?'' I asked dumbfounded. Why would he be jealous because of me? ''Well...I like you a lot and I really think you're gorgeous'' he said smiling at me. Now it was my time to blush. I giggled and smiled back at him. ''So you forgive me?'' he asked hopeful. I nodded. ''Yes I forgive you'' I said hugging him tight. I could never be mad at him for long. I pulled away reluctantly and looked into his eyes. Why is it that this guy is making me like jelly when I look at him? He started to lean in and I froze. Was he going to kiss me? I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to lean in too? I've never had a boyfriend. Instead he just held his mouth near my ear. ''Will you go on a date with me?''


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! I'm going to do this whole story in Bri's P.O.V. so not in Embry's for those who are wondering!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter five!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Chapter five: Ditched!**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I froze and looked into his deep brown eyes. He looked right back at me and I saw that he really meant it. ''I...I...'' I stuttered. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth right. He was still waiting for an anwser. I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. ''I'd love to go on a date with you'' I said smiling at him. He smiled wide at me and engulfed me in a warm hug. I snuggled into his chest and inhaled his woodsy sent with mint. ''I'm glad you said yes. I thought you didn't want to go on a date with me'' he said pulling back. I smiled shyly at him and fumbled with my hands. ''I just wasn't expecting this'' I said looking down. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. ''I've never had a boyfriend before, so I didn't really know what to say'' I said snuggling into his warmth. ''It's okay Bri, I'm already happy you said yes. What about I pick you up tonight at 7PM?'' he asked looking at me. I nodded and looked at my watch.

''If you want to go on that date tonight you better take me home now'' I said trying to get up. It was kind of hard, because my foot was still sore. ''Let me help you'' Embry said picking me up. He picked up my crutches with the other arm and walked towards his car. ''Embry, that's way too heavy, let me take those from you'' I said trying to grab the crutches. ''No Bri, it's okay. You shouldn't care anything right now at this moment'' he said putting me carefully into his car and buckling me in. ''Embry i'm not a baby, I can do that myself'' I said shoving him away. ''I just want you to be safe'' he said running to his own side and getting in. He drove away and grabbed my hand while he was steering with the other hand. It felt like heaven everytime he touched me. Even if it was just a brush across my arm.

Not fifteen minutes later he pulled up to my house and I unbuckled my seatbelt before Embry could do it for me. I opened the door and thought that I was faster than Embry, but apperently he was already out of the car and was now standing in front of me. He chuckled at me as he saw my shocked face. ''Come on'' he said picking me up again and leading me into the house. He carried me upstairs since nobody was home yet. He set me down onto the bed and looked at me. ''I'll pick you up at 7'' he said leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I shivered under his touch. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. I wish it'd last forever. ''Bye gorgeous'' he said giving me one of his beautiful smiles and then turned away. ''Bye Embry'' I whispered still breathless. How could one kiss on the cheek make me so weak? I had a dreamy look on my face as I took my crutches and stumbled to the bathroom to get myself ready for the date.

I pulled on a nice white dress that went above the knee with a black jacket over it. I put on my black flats and then went to do my hair. I pulled it half up and half down. I also put on some mascara and some lipp-gloss. I looked at the clock. I still had ten minutes, so I took that time to mail Kees. I really wanted to tell him about my date with Embry. I mailed him everything. About how I got hit by a car and Embry carrying me through the whole school. I also told him about the little fight and then the make up and of course the date! And last but absolutely the best...the kiss! Well, on the cheek of course.

I sent the mail and then looked back at the clock. It was already five past seven and Embry still hadn't arrived. I sighed and looked at my phone. Maybe he sent a text about him being late. I had no texts and sighed again. He didn't forget, did he? No he couldn't. He was so excited about it.

An half an hour later he still hadn't arrived. I got a little worried. What if something happened to him? I looked out of my window. I didn't see him in his room, so that meant that he wasn't home. I let myself fall onto my bed. I still didn't get any texts from Embry or even a sign from him. Why was he so late? Was he even going to come?

I really gave up when almost two hours passed. I pulled of my shoes and my jacket, but didn't bother to pull off the dress. I climbed onto my bed and started crying. Why was this happening to me? He was so nice and now he's just ditching me! It was probably just a stupid bet to get me to go on a date with him and then ditch me so they could have a good laugh at it. I can't believe Embry would do something like that.

It felt for like hours that I layed there, but turns out that it were only fifteen minutes when I heard something tap against my window. I sniffed a bit and wiped my eyes before stumbling over to my window. Embry stood in his room with his window open. He looked extremely guilty and he should be. I just glared at him and felt the tears built up again. I grabbed the curtains and shut them quickly. I stumbled back to my bed and ly down again. I heard the doorbell rang, followed by the voice of my brother and then Embry's voice. I quickly put on some music and turned it on loud. I turned my back towards the door and let more tears roll down my cheeks.

I didn't hear someone coming into the room, but I just knew Embry would come up here. If he's here to apologize, then he can leave again. You don't just do that to a girl, letting her wait for more than two hours for a date and you don't even let a message behind. He turned the music off and I heard him walk towards my bed. I got up and stood on the opposite of him. I looked down and clenched my fists. ''What do you think you're doing here?'' I spat at him. He flinched at my words and walked over to me. I jerked my arm back when he tried to take my arm and then stepped away from him. He looked hurt, but I didn't care. He hurt me more that I could ever imagine. ''Bri, please let me just explain'' he begged. ''What is there more to explain? You let me wait for more than two hours! Do you know how I felt. I bet you had a good laugh at it with your friends!'' I shouted at him. ''Bri I don't know what you're talking about'' Embry said confused. I laughed sarcastically. ''Ha! You don't know what I'm talking about huh? Well you could've just told me that you didn't think I was beautiful and all that other crap you told me! You just did this to ditch me and so that you could laugh about it with your friends'' I shouted as another round of tears dripped out of my eyes. ''Bri it's not like that'' Embry growled slightly trembling. ''Yeah right, if it wasn't then tell me exactly what happened'' I said crossing my arms and glaring at him. ''I...Can't'' he said as his trembling increased. ''Then what are you still doing here?'' I asked.

Without another word he jerked his body towards my window, pulled the curtains aside and jerked the window open. He put his leg outside the window, followed by the other one and then jumped out of the window. I ran towards the window and I screamed a bit as Embry jumped down. He ran towards the woods and I was a bit worried about him, even though he ditched me. ''Embry'' I yelled, but he already disappeared into the woods. I put on my flats as quickly as I could and then ran out of my bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house as quickly as I could with my sore foot. I couldn't care less at the moment. My only thought was the one of Embry being hurt and going into the woods. It was becoming dark now, a bit like twilight.

I ran the way Embry ran into the woods. I didn't know where I was going, but I just lead my heart lead myself. My foot hurt like hell, but I was determined to find Embry and make sure that he was okay. ''Embry'' I yelled as hard as I could. I got no respond and stopped running for a while. I just looked around the forest. Where was I? It was starting to become more dark now and there was just an eerie silence. I sighed in frustration and winced in pain when I tried to walk again. ''Damn it!'' I muttered as I walked a little bit further. ''Embry'' I yelled again. Still no reply.

A few minutes later I came into a big clearing. It was actually really beautiful with a little waterfall. I walked further into the clearing and walked around a bit. ''Embry'' I yelled again. Still nothing. Where the hell was he? I narrowed my eyes as I searched around the woods. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a pair of crimson red eyes staring at me. My breath hitched and I stepped back, but there was a rock laying there so I fell onto my butt. I quickly got up again and saw the pair of eyes inching closer. Suddenly a man became visible from the woods. His eyes really stood out and I wondered if his eyes were actually naturally red or just contacts. It still frightened me a bit though.

The man stepped further out of the woods and now I could see him very well. He was beautiful. He was very pale and had short black hair. He was also very muscular and he didn't have a scratch on him. I also noticed that his skin sparkled into the twilight. What the hell was up with that? Did he try to be a sparkling fairy or something? The man stepped now even closer to me and I backed away slightly. He smirked at me and I was scared. What was he going to do to me? I had no where to go. I didn't even know my way out of this damned woods.

''W-what do y-you want?'' I asked with a shaky voice. It all happened so quick, I didn't even noticed that he was standing in front of me. ''How did you do that?'' I asked confused. He chuckled. His voice sounded like bells. ''Don't worry, I'll be quick. You smell so good'' he breathed into my neck. I shivered. This guy really scared the shit out of me. ''What do you mean'' I asked confused. ''Ah, the wolf didn't tell you yet. I'm going to drink your blood and savor every taste. You're just so beautiful'' he breathed as he touched my neck with his cold lips. ''Please don't do this'' I whimpered. Did this guy mean he was a vampire? And what did he mean with 'the wolf didn't tell you yet'? Who was the wolf supposed to be? ''Sorry gorgeous, you're too delicious to not do it'' he said as he held me by the waist. I was trying to get away, but his grip was just too strong.

Suddenly we heard a loud growl coming from the woods. The guy's head snapped towards the sound and he released me a bit. I saw another pair of eyes coming towards us. Those weren't red, but brown, just like Embry's. The only thing was that this wasn't Embry, but a huge wolf who was now making its way over to us. The wolf's eyes snapped towards me and it looked like it was worried. Then it howled and that made me jump about a foot in the air. Soon other howls joined and the wolf turned back towards the guy. I looked back at the guy and saw him ready to lunge at me, but before he could attack me the huge wolf jumped in front of me...

Please just click the button down here and review! It only takes less than a minute!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter six!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter six: The shock**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I held my arms in front of my face waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Instead I heard the wolf growl visiously and the guy hissing at him. They started to fight against each other and the wolf tried to bite the guy, but the guy lunched it everytime and threw a few punches at the wolf. I felt the urge to ran over to the wolf and help him out. It was like I had a sort of conection to him. When the guy grabbed the wolf's leg I bit into my fist. The guy snapped it and the wolf yelped in pain. I closed my eyes and felt tears rise up. Why did I feel like this? I was almost crying for a wolf that was fighting with a creepy guy. Then the guy grabbed the wolf's front leg and snapped it too. ''NO!'' I screamed running over to the wolf and totally forgetting the creepy guy that was staring at me.

I crouched down next to the wolf and it lay there helpless onto the ground. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and they were full of worry. I stroked it fur and gave him a faint smile. I wasn't scared of the wolf. He was just here to protect me instead of attacking me. Speaking about the creepy guy. I snapped my head towards the guy and saw him standing there smirking at me and slowly making his way over to me. I knew I had no way to go now. I was going to die right here and now and the wolf was in too much pain to help me. Out of the wolf's throat came threatning growls, but he couldn't move. I gave him on last stroke before standing up ready to face fate. ''Hello again gorgeous'' he said standing in front of me and touching my cheek. I closed my eyes and let tears fall out of my eyes. ''Please!'' I begged. He chuckled and titled my head. ''Open your eyes. I want to look at you'' he said breathing into my face. I slowly opened my eyes. His eyes were very creepy from the point where I stood. They looked mean and like killers eyes. I shivered and the wolf growled again.

Just when I thought it was the end for me, a pack of wolf emerged from the trees and growled menacing at the guy. The guy hissed at them, but instead of releasing me like last time, he held me closer. I was terrified. Where the other wolfs here to save me from this guy, or were these wolfs mean unlike the beautiful gray wolf with black spots on his fur laying helpless on the ground. I tried to push the guy away from me, bet he didn't butch. ''Let me go!'' I screamed trying to kick and punch him, but it didn't work.

It was all happening so fast. First I stood in the creepy guy's arms, but they were replaced with warm arms that held me tight and away from the fighting wolfs and the creepy guy. I didn't care who it was, but all I was thinking about was the sweet wolf laying there hurt. I tried to get out of the warm guy's grasp, but just like the creepy guy's grip it was tight and he wouldn't butch. I just let myself slump into the arms and looked at the person that was holding me. It was Jacob. I just looked at him and he gave me a comforting smile. I looked down and hid my face into his chest. I couldn't bare it to see the wolf laying there and there wasn't a thing I could do. Otherwise I would end up dead.

After a while I didn't hear the fighting anymore and I pulled my face out of his chest. His grip loosened on my and I got out of his grip and ran towards the whimpering wolf. I crouched down next to him again and stroked the fur on his head. ''It's going to be okay'' I whispered as tears started to roll down my cheeks. The wolf looked at me and it looked like he was giving me a nod. I heard rustling behind me and quickly snapped my head towards the sound. Where just the wolfs stood where now all the guys that hung around with Embry. Were they the wolfs? OMG...what the hell am I thinking? Now that I thought about it, it didn't seem weird anymore actually. I mean, those guy's eyes were crimson red and and those beautiful features.

They all stared at me with worried looks on their faces and I quickly turned back to the wolf. I gasped at the sight of him. There was lying on the ground, instead of the wolf...Embry! What the hell was this? Did this mean that it was true? ''Embry?'' I whispered so low that I thought no one could hear what I said. Embry looked at me with big eyes and tried to speak, but he couldn't. I jumped when the one named Sam Uley spoke up. ''Brianna, are you alright?'' he asked stepping closer to me. I quickly stood up and deverted my gaze to Sam, but wasn't able to speak. I just looked at him and swallowed. ''We need to take you home'' he said in a serious tone. I shook my head as in no and looked back to Embry. I felt a warm arm wrap itself around my shoulder and I looked up to see Jake standing next to me. ''Come on, let's get you home'' he said tugging me into the direction of my house. At least I thought it was. I looked one more time back to Embry, to see him being carried away by his friends.

The whole walk to my house was silent. I walked next to Jake. I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock and just couldn't believe what I saw. I think Jake didn't know what to say either, I mean it must be awkward for him to have to explain it to him. It wasn't like I was mad at them or something. The only thing I was mad about was that Embry was ditching me for the date. All of that was forgotten for a moment, but now it came back. Maybe it came back because I just saw him lying there in pain and just remembered how he'd hurt me. I didn't like seeing him hurt and I was actually feeling worried about him.

About five minutes later we arrived at the porch of my house and Jake stopped me when I walked up the stairs. I looked at him expectantly and he sighed. ''Bri, you really can't tell anybody about this okay? No one is supposed to know. You need to promise you aren't going to tell anyone'' he said serious. I took a few seconds to finally nod and then gave him a faint smile. ''I hope you'll feel better later'' he said giving me a smile back before turning away from me. I sighed and quickly opened the door and got inside the house. My foot was now throbbing a bit. It was a miracle that I didn't feel it back earlier, because now I really started to feel the pain. I carefully walked upstairs, not trying to get the attention of my dad or Sean.

''Where do you think you're going'' my dad's voice said from behind me. I froze and swallowed. I slowly turned around and was met by my father's worried face. ''Bri, where the hell where you? I was worried sick about you. And why were you with that boy? Did he do something and look at you, you look like you've just seen a ghost. ''That was just Jake. He found me in the woods because I got lost when I went for a walk'' I said quietly. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him tightly and burried my face into his shoulder. ''Honey what happened?'' my dad said pulling away and looking at me. ''Nothing happened, it's just...never mind dad, I'm tired'' I said getting out of my father's grasp and walking upstairs. ''You can always talk to me Bri'' dad called after me.

I took a nice hot shower and then quickly changed into my pyjamas and crawled into my bed. I started to cry then. Why did all this crap have to happen to me? What did I do to diserve this. I heard the door opening and looked to see who it was. It was Sean. He made his way over to me and layed down next to me on top of the covers and wrapped me into his arms. ''What happened Bri, please tell me. I don't want to see you cry. ''I c-can't'' I sobbed. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead. ''It's okay Bri. Just go to sleep now, you need it'' he said kissing my cheek and getting out of the room. After he left I calmed down a bit and fell into a peaceful sleep.

...

When I woke up the next morning I was reminded of the event that happened last night. I got my self ready reluctantly and walked downstairs. Both my dad and Sean gave me comforting smiles and I tried to act normal, but barely could. ''Embry isn't going to drive us to school because his mom said that he is sick, but Marije is going to drive us'' Sean said from across the table. ''Okay'' I mumbled and then went back to eating my cereal. That got me alert a bit. I was wondering if Embry was feeling better, I was feeling kind of said that he wasn't coming to school, but I also didn't want him to be more hurt.

We got to school in Marije's car and she gave Sean a kiss on the lips before walking with me to our first class. Yes, it was official now. They were boyfriend and girlfriend now. I didn't mind actually. I was happy for them and turns out that Marije didn't leave me like I imagined.

The school day went by really slow. My mind was with Embry the whole time. I wanted to know if he was okay and if he hated me for being mad at him. I didn't want to be mad at him anymore. I also didn't care about him being a wolf, it was just that he didn't tell me. At lunch I met up with Chris and we talked a lot. He was a really nice guy and he was really funny. It took my mind off of Embry a bit. He asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime. I had to think about that. Was that like betraying Embry? No right? I mean we aren't dating, especially not after he ditched me. I just couldn't get that out of my head. It impacted me so much and I didn't even know why. I just agreed on Chris's offer and when the bell went, we all went our seperate ways again.

When school was over, we all went back to our house. Marije said she had some stuff to do so she couldn't hang out. It was just Sean and me. ''So what do you say sis. Want to do something fun with your awesome and sexy brother'' he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I slapped him on the arm. ''Ehw, you're definetely NOT sexy, maybe a bit awesome though'' I said smirking at him. He leaned closer to me. ''Marije thinks different about that'' he whispered. I hid him hard on the back of the head. ''I do NOT want to hear about what you two do with each other. That is just gross!'' I shrieked. ''Calm down Bri, we're not doing anything with each other. I was just playing you'' he said tugging me backwards to him and I sat back on my bed.

''Sean, can I tell you something?'' I asked. He looked at me and nodded. ''Yeah sure, what is it?'' he asked. I thought about it. It was really bothering me. I had to get it out, even if I did promise Jake not to tell anyone. Sean was really the only person I trusted enough to tell him this. ''It's about Embry and his friends'' I said looking down. ''Okay...what are you trying to say?'' he asked confused. ''Well, they are kind of like different'' I said trying to make it sound subtle. ''Bri you can tell me, come on. I'm your brother'' he said taking my hand. ''Promise you won't tell anyone?'' I asked. He nodded. ''Promise'' he said smiling at me. ''Well...Embry and his friends are wo-'' I trailed off when the door opened and there stood a worried looking Embry.

Please just click the button down here and review! It will only take a minute!


	7. Authors note! IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! sorry I had to post this, but i'm going on a holiday and I won't be able to right anytime soon. I'm going to be back in about 2 weeks, so i'll wright then!  
>Hope you guys are not mad at me! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!<strong>

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from my holiday! It was awesome. I decided to write again, but I won't be able to write tomorrow or the day after, but I will when school is starting again. I'm using the imprints from the other stories, but in this story Kim doesn't have a baby yet. Just so you know. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter seven!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter seven: Some explaining**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

My eyes went wide and I quickly had to think of something else. ''I mean that they are wonderfull people! Got you! You thought I was going to say something bad huh?'' I said with a nerves chuckle. Sean rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. ''Very funny sis, I think I'm going to leave you two alone'' he said walking towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked from Embry to me. ''Just don't do anything stupid okay?'' he said winking at me. ''Sean!'' I said turning red from embarrassement. ''Sorry!'' he shouted from down the hallway.

I looked back to Embry and he was still wearing that look. ''Hey'' I said looking down. I heard him coming towards me and sitting on the bed next to me. ''You were going to tell him, weren't you?'' he asked. I froze. How did he know that? I thought we were quiet. The door was closed and I stopped just in time before he came in right? ''Well I-I...'' I tried to make a correct sentence, but I just couldn't. I felt him touch my arm and I shivered. ''Bri look at me'' he said. I turned my head to face him and looked into his beautiful eyes. ''I know it was a big shock for you, but you have to understand that you can't tell anybody about it'' he said brushing his hand across my cheek. I think my heart actually skipped a beat because of that. I nodded slightly. ''I'm sorry, you're right'' I sighed. ''It's okay Bri, I can explain it now if you want to? I can also do it later'' he said.

I thought about it. I really wanted to know everything about it. I mean, I'm over the shock now. Maybe still a little shocked, but I can live with it. Now that I know, it's actually pretty cool that I have a friend who is a mythical creature. I've always loved stories about things like that. I could read on and on about them for hours. ''Now'' I said eagerly. He chuckled and lied down on my bed. I leaned against my headboard with my legs crossed and waited for him to start. ''Ready?'' he asked. ''Yes come on!'' I saod motioning with my hands.

''Well I first phased about 6 months ago. I was just in school and the slightest things could make me angry. I really didn't know what was going on with me. I did saw Paul and Jared giving me odd looks and watching me. It made me feel really uncomfortable'' he stopped for a minute. Just like he was living it all over again. I just listened. He started talking again; ''So it was lunch and the halls were really crowded and everybody was pushing each other. It pissed me really off and suddenly I started to shake really bad and I just couldn't stop it. I didn't know what to do and suddenly I was being dragged outside into the woods by Paul and Jared. The second we were in the woods I changed from myself into a huge ball of fur. I didn't know what came to me. Then Paul and Jared changed right in front of my eyes and I couldn't believe it. They explained everything about the legends and I learned to live with it. Now I actually think it is nice to be a werewolf or actually shape-shifter as we call it. The only bad thing about this is, is that I can't tell my own mom what I am'' he said looking to me.

I felt sorry for him. Why couldn't he tell his mom and why did he tell me all this? ''But why can't you tell your own mother. She's family right? You can tell me, but you can't tell your mother'' I asked confused. He sighed. ''It's compicated. You accidently found out, but my mom doesn't know a thing. Although she suspects that something is wrong. If I just go tell everybody about it, they could be in danger. It's not safe out there. We're not the only mythical creatures in the world. I shivered. ''What do you mean? What kind of creatures?'' I asked. ''They are called the cold ones. They are our natural enemy. We kill them, because they kill humans and we try to protect the humans from them. You remember the time when I brought you to the hospital?'' he asked. I nodded, unsure what he meant with that. ''Well do you remember doctor Cullen?'' he asked. I nodded again. I remembered the beautiful man, almost like he was to good to be in this world. ''He is a cold one'' Embry said looking at me expectantly. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. ''But how? I mean he touched- and he nice- and I-'' I couldn't form a correct sentence. Why didn't he kill me. He was a vampire after all. ''The Cullens are not like other vampires. They don't drink human blood, but they drink animal blood. They are like vegetarians. We have a treaty with them. They don't come on our land and we don't come on their land'' he explained. I nodded and stared into space.

''What about your injury?'' I asked checking him. ''As shape-shifters we heal pretty fast. So if I break something, it can be healed within a few days unlike a human who needs more time to heal'' he said. I nodded. ''Anything else you werewolves have. He nodded. ''We run faster than humans, like really fast. We also have a higher body temperature and we have a big apetite. We eat huge amounts of food, but are hungry all the time. That's because of our fast metabolism'' he said. ''Oh, and we have a very good hearing. That's why I knew you were going to tell Sean about us'' he said. I looked down.

''Bri are you okay?'' Embry asked pulling me closer to him. I snuggled into his warmth and inhaled his sent. It was so easy to be relaxed around Embry. I really cared about him even though I don't know him for that long. I just hoped that he felt the same way about me. ''Yes I am'' I said enjoying him holding me. He hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms around his waist. ''I'm glad I explained it to you. Hope you're not in shock anymore'' he said resting his head on mine. I smiled againsy his chest. ''I'm glad you did too and no I'm not in shock anymore. I think it's kind of cool actually'' I said. He chuckled and slightly pulled away from me. ''Really?'' he whispered. My breath hitched. His face was now inches away from mine. Was he going to kiss me? ''Really'' I answered back breathless. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. This was it! My first kiss.

We snapped out of it by the sound of someone clearing his throath. It was my dad. I groaned mentally. Why dad? Why! Finally I was going to get my first kiss and he had to come in right at this moment. Could it be any worse. ''Hey dad'' I said standing up and smiling at him. ''Hey Bri, Embry'' he said glaring a bit at Embry. It was a little uncomfortable so I decided to brake the silence. ''Embry was just going to leave, right Embry?'' I said taking his hand and pulling him down stairs with me. I was hoping my dad wasn't following us and luckily he didn't. ''Sorry about that'' I said. He chuckled and titled my head. ''It's okay. We are having a bonfire this friday and I was wondering if you and Sean wanted to come along with us'' he asked. I felt kind of sad that he asked Sean too. Oh who am I kidding, I got to stop being so selfish. I want Sean to have fun too. I smiled at him and he smiled back. ''Yeah I'd love too'' I said. ''Great I'll pick you guys up at 6'' he said giving me a hug and a peck on the cheek before walking to his own house. I shut the door and touched my cheek. I wish it could've lasted longer, but one kiss on the cheek was enough to make my legs go jelly. I sighed and walked upstairs. This was not going to be easy.

...

The whole week went by really slow. I couldn't sit still and I couldn't think of anything thing else than the bonfire. At school I still hung out with Marije, only less because Sean was now dating her of course. I just sat with Embry and his friends. Things were now normal between us again since I know about the whole thing. Everybody was really nice and Embry and I grew closer to each other. We didn't get another moment like when Embry explained me everything. That really sucked. I really wanted to kiss Embry and it looked like he wanted to kiss me too. At least I still got to be with him Everyday. Okay not everyday, because he also told me that he had patrol. That got me pretty worried. What if something happened to him during patrol? He could get hurt or even worse...DIE! No you can't think like that, he's strong and he is not alone. I was just driving myself crazy.

I was just done with taking a shower and was now standing in front of my closet, deciding what to wear. I just couldn't find the right outfit. What was I supposed to wear to a bonfire. It couldn't be too cold, but it also couldn't be too hot. I screamed in frustration. Suddenly the door bust open. I turned around and screamed again. ''Sean!'' I yelled. I was still standing there with only my towel around me. ''Sorry! What was the yelling about?'' he asked covering his eyes with his hands. I sighed. '' I don't know what to wear'' I said. ''Well just put on a jeans and sweater. Jeez what is wrong with chicks and clothes'' he said walking out of my room and shutting the door behind him. ''Someday he will understand'' I mumbled shaking my head.

I went for skinny jeans with a long-sleeved shirt and my jacket over it. I put on some make-up and my sneakers. ''Will you hurry up! I already see Embry coming this way'' Sean whined pounding on my door. ''I'm almost done'' I shouted finishing putting on my sneakers and grabbing my purse before opening my door. ''Finally!'' Sean shouted. I hit him in the arm and he winced. ''That hurt'' he whined. ''Oh shut up! You just sound like a baby. Come on lets go'' I said pulling him down stairs. ''No need to be mean'' he mumbled rubbing his arm. ''Sometimes I wonder why you are my big brother'' I said walking to the living room where my dad was. ''Dad we're going to go'' I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. ''Okay honey, have fun. Sean, make sure nothing happens to your sister'' my dad said while giving Sean a meaning look. ''Yes dad'' he sighed.

Just then the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. There stood Embry looking hot as ever. He smiled at me and I wobbled a bit. Luckily Embry caught me on time. ''Hey be careful'' he said grining at me. ''Sorry'' I whispered. ''Are you ready to go?'' he asked looking into my eyes. '' Yes'' I breathed. It was just the two of us. Like no one else around us mattered. All I could look at was him, but then Sean had to go and ruin it. ''Lets go to the party!'' he yelled causing Embry and me to jump apart. ''Yeah lets go'' I said kind of upset that someone ruined the moment AGAIN! We got in the car and drove to the beach.

We got to the beach and there were already a lot of people. Embry introduced us to Emily, Sam's fiancé, Kim, Jared's girlfriend, Janay, Paul's girlfriend, Billy black, Jake's dad, Quil senior, Quils grandpa and a lot more people. They were all really nice, and we got along great. We all ate dinner. I laughed at the huge amound of food the girls brought. ''Laugh all you want, they are going to eat all of it'' Emily had said. Turned out that it was true. They really ate all the food. And I thought that Sean ate a lot. NOT! It was really disguisting!

After dinner Billy Black told the legends about the shape-shifters. They were absolutely beautiful. The only thing I wasn't familiar with was the legend about the third wife. Embry didn't tell me about that. I noticed when it was told that all the couples were holding each other, or looking at each other lovingly. I wanted that too. Someone who loved me and held me tight. I smiled at them and then looked to Embry. He was looking down. I looked down too and sighed quietly. It was like Embry heard it. He looked up at me and I gazed into his brown eyes. He gazed back at me.

When the legends were all told I told Sean to wait for me. I walked over to Embry. ''Hey, want to go for a walk?'' I asked extenting my arm. He nodded and took my hand. We walked on the beach and when we were far away from the fire, we sat down on a piece of driftwood. '' So what did you think of the legends?'' he asked looking at me. ''I thought they were freaking awesome!'' I said in a dramatic tone. He started laughing and soon I joined him too.

When we were done laughing, I got all serious again. ''I got a question for you'' I asked turning to him. ''What is it?'' he asked looking at me expectantly. ''It's about the story of the third wife'' I said. He stiffened. ''What do you want to know'' he asked through clenched teeth. I frowned. ''Did you...imprint on someone'' I asked. I turned away from him and looked foreward again.

''Yes...I did''

Please click the button down here and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! I decided to write today, but not tomorrow because that's the last day of the vacation! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter eight!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter eight: Imprinted on who?**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Disappointment flushed over me. I knew in some ways that this would be his anwser. How could someone as handsome as him be interested in someone like me? HA! Of course he wouldn't be interested in me. I'm just a normal girl from the Netherlands and he, he was like a beautiful god. Way out of my leauge. It would be wonderful if he'd imprinted on me, but luck is not on my side of course. There are way better and good-looking girls in the world that he imprinted on. What was I thinking anyway, that he would?

''Oh'' I said dropping my head down. ''Do I know her?'' I asked. When I got no anwser, I looked up to Embry. He was staring at me with his brown eyes. They were boring into mine and they were slightly sparkling. He grinned at me and then nodded. ''I guess you can say you know her'' he said leaning into me. What was he doing? Why was he leaning into me. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. I could feel the warmth of his body. He was so close, I could feel his breath blowing on my face. Just a little closer...

''Bri! We got to go! NOW!'' I heard Sean yell. I groaned and opened my eyes. Embry was already standing and strechted his arm out so that I could take his hand. I thankfully took it, but didn't look into his eyes. He probably didn't want to kiss me. I mean he has an imprint right? You can't kiss somebody else when you have an imprint, that would be weird right? ''Thanks'' I mumbled. ''Your welcome'' Embry said not letting go of my hand. ''Can I see you later?'' he asked. I looked up to him with my eyebrows raised. ''I don't think my dad isn't going to let you in and you have to drive us back Embry'' I said looking down again. I felt my chin being lifted by his hot fingers. ''Who said anything about your dad. Just look through the window when you hear a tap and I know I have to drive you back'' he whispered into my ear. I shivered and nodded with a shaky head. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then he let go of my hand and I stumbled to Sean.

''Took you long enough to say goodbye to him. It's not like your not going to see him tomorrow'' Sean said rolling his eyes. I slapped him in the chest. ''I'm not saying anything about your relationship with Marije too. And F.Y.I. Embry and I are not even a couple, although I wish we were'' I said the last part so quiet that no one could here it. ''Yeah right, I see how you two look at each other'' Sean teased giving me a soft push. ''Just knock it off'' I snapped, just as I saw Embry walking not far behind us. When we arrived at Embry's truck, we waited and Embry caught up with us. ''Sorry, I had to ask Quil something'' Embry said getting into the truck. ''It's okay man'' Sean said slapping him on the shoulder and winking at me. I just rolled my eyes, but blushed when I saw Embry looking at me from his rear-view.

Embry dropped us of at home and then went to his own house. I said goodnight to my dad and Sean, quickly changed into my tanktop and shorts and then opened lay down onto my bed. I just stared at the ceiling, waiting for the tap to come.

About five minutes later I heard the tap. I sat up and sped to my window. When I looked out of the window I saw Embry standing in front of his own window. He motioned for me to open my window and so I did. ''Hey'' he said once I'd opened the window. ''Hey'' I whispered. ''Told you I was going to see you'' he said smirking at me. I giggled and nodded. ''Yes you did'' I said staring into his eyes. ''Step aside'' he said. I stepped aside confused. ''Embry what are you doing'' I asked panicked. When I saw him putting his leg out of his window I got scared. ''No Embry stop it!'' I whispered worried. Embry chuckled which caused me to frown. ''Calm down Bri, I'm going to be fine. Now step aside'' he said. I sighed and stepped aside, but I wasn't letting Embry out of my sight. Then he jumped. I gasped and put my hand over my heart. Just like he said he landed safely in my bedroom.

I let out a sigh of relieve when he was standing in front of me. ''I thought I was going to get a heart-attack'' I said removing my hand from my heart. Embry frowned. ''Please don't ever say that again. I don't want anything to happen to you'' he said stepping closer to me. ''I didn't mean it literally'' I whispered. ''I know, but...'' he didn't continue after that. He just stared at me. I felt myself blush and looked down. ''So...are you going to tell me who you imprinted on?'' I asked looking up at him.

He still looked at me and smiled. I didn't understand why he was smiling at me. ''Embry'' I whispered unsure if he heard me, but he did. ''I think you already know that'' he said closing the distance between us and pushing his lips on mine. I was in shock, but gave into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders since I couldn't wrap them around his neck because he was so damn tall. The kiss was absolute the best thing that had happened in my life. This was all I ever wanted. His soft lips on mine and him holding me. Could it be that I was his imprint?

My anwser was confirmed when he pulled away way to soon. I slowly opened my eyes and gave me a soft kiss on my lips again. ''It's you'' he whispered against my lips. That was when my legs gave in and Embry held me close to him. I looked up to him and saw him smiling from ear to ear to me. I smiled back big and hugged him tight. ''I can't believe that you imprinted on me'' I sighed. ''Well you better believe me, because it happened'' Embry said hugging me back. ''I know'' I said smiling against his chest. I felt him lift me up and put me into my bed. ''Now go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow'' Embry said giving me one long kiss before walking towards the window. ''Night Embry'' I whispered, but I knew he could hear me. ''Night Bri'' Embry said before jumping to his own room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

...

It was now monday morning and Embry was picking only me up for school this morning, because Sean was getting a ride from Marije. Sunday had been a great day. That was the day that Embry asked me to be his girlfriend and told me all about how he imprinted on me and how he felt about it. I of course had said yes to being his girlfriend. Everything went perfect till we were watching a movie together and Sean had to go and ruin it by asking if Embry wanted to join him in playing football with Sean and his friends. I tried not to look disappointed and said that Embry could go. Of course Embry told me that he could also stay with me, but I said that he could play, so he went. Apart from that everything was great.

I said goodbye to my dad and ran outside. I hadn't told my dad about Embry being my boyfriend yet, but I would soon...I think. Embry was just stepping out of his house. I waited for him to geto off of his porch and then launched myself at him. I hugged him tight and he hugged me back. ''Hello beautiful'' he said pulling me away from him and planting a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed him back with passion and whimpered when he pulled away. He tapped my nose and grabbed my hand. ''We got to go to school silly'' he said putting me in the car and buckling me in. After he was done he got in on his own side and started the car. ''Fine'' I huffed crossing my arms. ''Please don't be mad at me'' Embry pouted. I looked at him and hid my smile. ''Okay I can't be mad at you'' I said uncrossing my arms. He smiled and drove to school.

The day at school was really fun and not fun at the same time. The fun part was that I was really happy that I was now Embry's girlfriend and he was holding my hand everytime he walked me to class, but the not so good part was that I got a lot of glares from the girls at school and I also saw a lot of guys looking at me and Embry. I was wondering what was wrong with them. I can't help it that Embry imprinted on me. God! I still can't believe i'm actually his soulmate. I can be with him forever and it also means that he will never leave me or purposly try to hurt me. Apart from that I sat with Embry and the pack, as they call it. I hadn't seen Chris today and was wondering why. I always saw him, but we didn't have any classes together today.

School was now over and Embry was putting his books away, while I was putting away mine. I heard the clicking of pumps behind me and groaned. Now what? I closed my locker, turned around and was met by three not-friendly-looking girls. I reconized one as Charlie, who was a bitch according to the pack. I crossed my arms and was ready to hear what they had to say. I wasn't one to mess with. I mean, I could have a temper, but that was only when it was necessary.

''Yes?'' I asked looking at them. ''What do you think your doing?'' The brunette right from Charlie asked. ''What do you mean?'' I asked, although I think I knew what she meant. ''You know what we mean. You dating Embry, that just doesn't make sence'' Charlie spat at me. ''Yeah, he wouldn't date someone like you. You're just normal. Embry wants some exictment in his life'' the blonde from the right said. I let my arms drop to my sides and balled them into fists. ''What that supposed to mean?'' I said through clenched teeth. ''Well you know how guys are right? They only want one thing. And I think you're not the one to give that. I mean come on, look at yourself. You really think he would like you just because of you, I don't think so'' Charlie said. The other two agreed with them. ''You better do something about it. You are warned'' said the brunette. Then they walked away and left me standing there in complete shock.

Was this really why Embry was with me. Does he find me attractive? I mean, he called me beautiful this morning or is that just a trick to get me in bed with him? He imprinted on me, so he couldn't do something like this right? I felt tears form into my eyes and a few rolled down my cheek. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Chris standing next to me.

''Hey are you okay?'' he asked leaning against the lockers. I wiped some tears away, but a few others fell out of the corner of my eyes. I nodded, but dropped my head down. ''What happened?'' he asked putting an arm around me. I didn't mind. I knew that Chris was nice and he didn't want anything more than being friends. So that's what I did, I told him everything that those bitches said. Why did I even let them get to me? I knew that Embry would never do something like that. I listened to how billy told everything and I also notice it in the way Embry treats me. He would never intend to hurt me.

Chris frowned and looked a bit angry. Just then Embry decided to show up. He looked between the two of us and then glared at Chris. He walked up to chris and picked him up by the collar. ''What did you do to her?'' he growled at Chris. ''No Embry, it's not what it looks like!'' I said trying to pull Embry away from Chris. ''You are crying Bri. He deserves this, no one can hurt you'' Embry said lightly pushing me away from him. He turned to Chris again. ''Don't ever come near her again, you hear me!'' he said bumping Chris into the lockers. ''No please Embry don't!'' I screeched when I saw Embry withdrawn his fist. I screamed when his fist connected with Chris's jaw.

''No stop it!''

Please just click the button down here!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! So I decided to write since I was bored! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter nine!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter nine: Surprises**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

As soon as Embry hit Chris he let him go. Chris fell to the ground and held onto his jaw. I pushed Embry aside as hard as I could and kneeled in front of Chris. ''Oh god! Are you alright? Do I need to take you to the nurse?'' I asked panicked checking his jaw. He groaned and got up. I stood up too and looked him in the eyes. ''No thanks, but I think I'm going to go home now'' he said smiling faintly at me. I faintly smiled back and saw him looking behind me. I forgot Embry was still standing here too. ''Bye Bri'' he said holding his jaw. ''Bye, I'm so sorry'' I said looking down. ''It's not your fault'' he assured me before walking away.

When he was gone, I turned around and put my hands on my hipps. ''What the hell was that supposed to mean? He didn't do anything!'' I snapped at Embry. Embry still looked angry but still winced a bit at my tone. ''He was hurting you Bri! You were crying'' Embry said looking at me with his big brown eyes. I sighed. ''He wasn't hurting me! He was comforting me!'' I snapped again. ''Then why was he comforting you? Did someone else do anything to you?'' he asked stepping closer to me and taking my hands in his. I looked down and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to upset Embry more than he already was. ''Bri?'' Embry asked pulling my chin up. My eyes started to water again. ''It's nothing. I just thought about my mom and it just became too much'' I lied as I closed my eyes again.

It was quiet for a minute and I opened my eyes to see Embry looking at me. He knew about my mom. I told him all about it and he totally comforted me. Right now it seemed like he didn't actually believe it. I hoped he was taking it, because he didn't need to know what had happened. ''Is that all?'' he asked with narrowed eyes. ''Yes'' I snapped and then started to walk towards his truck out of the school. I heard footsteps behind me and suddenly they were next to me. I just kept looking down till I was at Embry's truck. I waited till he unlocked the doors and stepped in when he opened the door for me. ''Thanks'' I mumbled and then got in.

The ride was silent for the first minutes, but then Embry spoke up; ''Bri look, I'm sorry I made you mad. I just...don't want anything to happen to you. Please don't be mad at me'' he said taking my hand. I looked up at him and squeezed his hand. ''Embry, I'm not really mad at you anymore, but you need to apologize to Chris. He didn't do anything wrong'' I said softly. His face lit up a bit at my tone. ''I know. I will do that tomorrow'' he assured me. I nodded and looked out of the window. I noticed we weren't going to my house. ''Where are we going?'' I asked while I played with Embry's fingers. He smiled at me. ''To the beach. I thought you'd like that'' he said pulling into the parking lot. I nodded and smiled. ''Yes I do'' I said getting out of the car and inhaling the sent of salt sea water.

''Come on'' Embry said taking my hand and leading me towards the beach. I just let him lead me and we ended up sitting on a blanket that Embry had brought. Embry decided to make a little bonfire for us. I thought it was really romantic. I lied down on the blanket listening to the sound of the fire and looked to Embry. He lied down to next to me and our faces were really close to each other. He took my hand and entwined them. ''I'm so glad you imprinted on me. I still can't believe it'' I whispered. He smiled smiled at me and leaned in closer. ''Maybe you'll believe it now'' he said as his lips crashed on mine.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and and pulled me so that I was half ontop of him. He let his tongue slide into my mouth and I caressed his with mine. I unwrapped my hands from his neck and tangled on of them into his hair and with the other one I cupped his cheek. Before we could get any further, he pulled away and smiled at me. ''Still not believing it?'' he asked pulling me to the side so that he was now hovering over me. I smirked at him. ''Not yet'' I said pulling him down and kissing him again.

About 10 minutes later we pulled apart with heavy breathings and I popped myself up on my elbow. ''NOW I believe it'' I said looking at him. He laughed. ''Took you long enough. Not that I minded'' he said winking at me. I playfully slapped him in the arm and he pretended to be hurt. ''Ow that hurt so bad'' he said with a dramatic voice. ''Yeah yeah, just cut the act. Your made of steal'' I said rolling my eyes.

After two hours more on the beach, Embry decided that it was time to bring me home. ''I had a really great time'' I said as we reached my front door. ''Me too'' Embry said stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I felt his hot breath on my face and he inched closer till his lips were on mine. He gave me a long soft kiss. He wanted to deepen the kiss but I pulled away in case my dad was looking or something. He pouted and I giggled. I tapped his nose just like he did this morning. ''My dad could be watching Em'' I said as I looked to the door. ''Yeah I know. See you tomorrow okay. If there is anything you can call me or just come to my house. Or I could come for another visit tonight'' he whispered the last part. I nodded and grinned at him. ''I might take the last offer. I wouldn't want to miss time with you'' I said. ''Me neither'' he said pecking me on the lips one more time before walking to his own house.

I smiled as I opened my front door and stepped inside. I snapped out of my trance as I heard my dad speak; ''Bri could you come here for a second. I have to tell you and Sean something'' I heard him say from the living room. He sounded pretty serious and I frowned at that. I walked into the living room and saw that Sean was already sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and he smiled at me. ''Looks like you're doing a good job sis'' Sean said poking me in my side. I blushed. ''Did you spy on us?'' I whispered. ''Yes I did. Seems like he really cares about you'' Sean said all serious agian. I smiled at the thought of Embry. ''Yes he really does. I care about him too'' I said dreamily.

''Okay kids, I need to tell you something important and I'd like for you to listen'' my dad said sitting across from us. Sean and I nodded. ''Okay well, I met this great woman and her name is Margeret. We are now dating for a while and I invited her for dinner tonight'' my dad said. My face fell. How could he do this to us? He knows we still care about mom and it's been only a month or so since she died. He should know that we don't want a replacement for our own mother. ''What?'' Sean said balding his fists. ''I'm sorry I kept this a secret for you but I didn't want to upset you if it didn't work out'' he said giving us a faint smile. ''I hope it doesn't work out'' Sean mumbled. I puched him in the arm and gave my dad a faint smile back.

I really didn't like this idea, but I had to act normal in front of dad. I didn't know if I could still do that in front of Margeret, but it was worth trying. ''Okay dad'' I said quietly. ''She also has three children. Two boys and one girl. There names are Greg, he's fifteen just like you Bri, Jack, he's eleven and Jessie, she's thirteen. They are not coming tonight, but you'll meet them at another moment'' he said standing up. I stood up too and saw Sean looking angry. I rolled my eyes, but actually felt the same. ''Why don't you invite Embry too tonight? I'd like to get to know him too'' dad said. I smiled and nodded. If Embry was going to be here, I'd definately feel better then.

After I cooled Sean down a bit and he went up to his room to sulk, I sped out of the door to Embry's house and knocked on the door. I expected Embry's mom to open the door, who by the way I've never seen before, but instead it was Embry. He was standing there without a shirt and a towel around his waist with his hair still with from I assume the shower. He looked at me and smiled, but I only looked nowhere near his eyes. Whithout thinking I stretched out my hand and touched his abs. I let my hands trail down his abs and up again. I felt Embry freeze and that made me snap out of my trance.

I immediately blushed and looked down. ''Sorry'' I whispered. I heard Embry chuckled and him pulled me to him and kissing my forehead. ''You don't have to be sorry. I kind of liked it'' he whispered in my ear. I shivered and blushed even more. ''I-I-...just saw you and j-just-'' I stuttered, but was cut off by Embry's lips. I let him kiss me and then he pulled back. ''It's okay. Don't say anything'' he went to kiss me again, but I stopped him. ''Actually I came here to ask you something. I was wondering if you'd like to come over and have dinner with my family and my dad's knew girlfriend'' I said trying hard to get the word girlfriend out. Embry frowned but nodded. ''Of course I will. Are you okay? I can see something is going on'' he said stepping away from me so that he could see my face. I looked into his eyes and breathed in. ''Yes I am okay. I just don't want anyone to replace our mom'' I said.

Embry nodded. ''I understand that, but you have to know that the woman your father is dating can and will never replace your mother. You'll always know who your mom was and how she loved and still loves you'' Embry said honestly. I smiled at him and hugged him. ''Thank you so much Embry! I love you'' I said without thinking. It was quiet for a second, but then he kissed my head. ''I love you too Bri'' Embry said. He really meant it and that made me smile. Then I remembered Embry was still standing here with only a towel on.

''Uh Em, I think you should change if you don't want a repeat from before'' I said looking down. He laughed and nodded. ''Yes I will change. Do you want to wait here or shall I meet you there?'' he asked walking towards the stairs. ''I'll wait here'' I said sitting down on the couch in the living room. ''Okay I won't take long'' Embry said before disapearing. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I decided to text Kees that I was going to call him soon, but I was just really busy these days. A minute later he texted back that he was okay with it.

When Embry was done, we walked towards my house and I braced myself. There was already another car in the driveway so that meant she was already here. Embry squeezed my hand and gave me a comforting smile. ''You can do this'' he said leading me inside the house. I already heard laughing and we walked to the living room. My dad was talking with what I guess was Margeret. She looked nice. She had long black hair and had a bit weight, but that didn't make her less beautiful. Honestly I didn't hate her at all. I was actually happy for my dad that he found someone. They looked up when we walked in and she smiled at us.

''Ah you must be Brianna, hello I'm Margeret'' she said holding out her hand. I shook her hand and smiled back at her. ''Yes and this is my boyfriend Embry'' I said looking to Embry. I heard my dad cough. Oh shit! I didn't tell my dad about Embry being my boyfriend yet. I looked over to my dad who had his eyebrows raised. ''Surprise dad'' I sang. He glared at Embry and I glared back at him. 'Not now!' I mouthed to him. He nodded at me and I looked back to Embry who was having a conversation with Margeret. ''Where is Sean?'' I asked to dad. He sighed and looked to the stairs. ''He went upstairs after saying hello, would you like to call him downstairs dinner's ready'' dad said. I nodded and told Embry I was going to get Sean.

We were all sitting at dinner. It was pretty nice dinner actually. Except Sean was frowning the whole time. I had to kick him a few times and after that his face went a little big brighter. I knew it was hard for Sean. It was for me too, but I thought Margeret was really nice. I did held Embry's hand the whole time and sometimes he would look at me and smile a smile that made me feel all better.

Suddenly Sean stood up from the dinner table. ''Where do you think you're going Sean?'' my dad asked. ''To my room, I'm not hungry anymore'' he grumbled storming upstairs. Then it was all quiet.

Please click the button down here and review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I really want to know what you guys think, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter ten!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter ten: Uncomfortable**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I was planning on walking after Sean, but Embry gently grabbed my wrist. ''Just leave him'' Embry whispered. I shook my head. ''I really have to talk to him. I'll be back and if not, you can come and look for me'' I whispered back. ''Sorry dad'' I said giving him an apologetic look. I rushed up the stairs and knocked on Sean's door. When no one anwsered the door I knocked again. ''Sean please open the door'' I said knocking harder. ''Just go Bri!'' Sean shouted from behind the door. I just pushed the door open and stepped inside. I looked to the left and saw Sean lying on his bed. I sighed and walked over to the bed. ''Sean please talk to me'' I said lying down next to my brother.

''What do you want to talk about?'' he grumbled. I sat up and crossed my legs. I looked to Sean and saw the sad look into his eyes. My eyes started to water a bit at the sight of him. Sean wasn't really much one to show his emotions. He just held it inside and coped with it. ''You can't just walk away from dinner like that. It was important from dad and look at us now. We just left them there downstairs'' I said looking in front of me. ''It's not my fault that dad had to date a woman who is trying to replace our mother. I don't want another mother. The mother we had was the only one I ever wanted'' he said as a tear escaped his eyes. I let a tear slip too and hugged him.

''Oh Sean, she isn't trying to replace our mother. She is a woman that makes dad happy. I don't want her to replace mom either and she has to respect dad'' I said through soft sobs. Sean stroked my hair and hugged me back. ''I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to all of this'' he said smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. ''Me too, first we meet our dad and then we both get someone to love and on top of that dad finds one too'' I said smiling at the thought of Embry. ''Yes that is the good part about this. But I still find it hard to except her'' he said frowning a bit. ''It's going to be okay big bro'' I said ruffling his hair.

Just then the door was being opened again. We looked towards the door and saw Embry standing there. When his eyes landed on mine he smiled wide and walked over to us. ''I knew you were coming to find me'' I said standing up from the bed and kissing him on the cheek. ''Okay guys, if you're going to make out here you can leave'' Sean said to us. I rolled my eyes and pulled Embry out of Sean's room.

''Is Margeret still downstairs?'' I asked to Embry as we stood in the hallway. He nodded and started to walk to the stairs. I pulled him back at his shirt and pushed him against the wall. ''Wow what is up with you'' he said smirking at me. ''Just missing my boyfriend, plus this might be the last time I could be with you like this. I know I have to talk to my dad about you being my boyfriend and the look on his face said that he wasn't pleased about it'' I said kissing Embry on the jaw. He stiffned. ''Don't say that please, I just want to think about being with you and not being away from you'' he said kissing my neck. I nodded and kissed him on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I cupped his cheek with one hand and I placed the other on his chest. He slide his tongue inside my mouth and I let him lead. He let his hands trail down to my butt and squeezed it. I gasped and tangled my hand in his hair as he picked me up. He turned us so that now I was against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let my hands trail down his arms. He kissed my neck and trailed up to my mouth again. I groaned and stopped him. He put me down again and we were both panting.

''Embry I'm sorry, but I think that's as far as I can go. I'm not really ready...'' I said trailing off. He nodded and pulled me close. ''Shh don't say anything else. It's okay, let's just go downstairs before your dad is going to look for us'' he whispered. I swallowed and nodded. We walked downstairs and into the living room where my dad and Margeret were.

After a while of talking Embry said that he had to go and I led him to the door. ''Bye Em'' I said kissing him and hugging him one more time. ''Bye beautiful'' he said kissing me on the forehead. ''Are you still coming tonight?'' I asked hopeful. His face fell a bit. ''No I can't, I have to patrol'' he said quiet. My face fell to and I looked up to him. ''Oh it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow right?'' I asked. He nodded and smiled. ''Of course, now go to sleep'' he said giving me one last kiss before walking towards his own house.

**...**

The next morning went by in a rush. Dad was still all to happy about Margeret and talked to Sean about it and listened to his story. Even though Sean wasn't fond of it, he said that he'd try to act normal around her. Dad also said that Margeret's kids were going to meet us this afternoon after school. So I had to tell Embry that I couldn't hang out with him after school. But to make it all right I said that I would meet him as soon as they were gone.

What also happened in the morning was that my dad had a talk with me about Embry being my boyfriend. He said that he was disappointed in me that I didn't tell him anything about it. I just told him that it wasn't for that long and that I was scared to tell him, which was actually the truth. He did think that Embry was a good and nice guy, so he approved, but he liked to have him over for dinner to get to know him better, but then without Margeret. I just nodded and continued with my day.

At school it was just normal, except for the fact that Embry apologized to Chris and Chris luckily excepted it. Embry explained that he thought that Chris made me upset because he looked so angry. I saw that Chris wanted to tell Embry about those bitches, but I pleaded him not to tell. I wasn't planning on telling Embry that, so I told Chris right after Embry left.

Right now we were all waiting for the Mccallister's. I was tapping my foot impatiently and whised for them to come already. I just wanted to go and see Embry. ''Can you please stop that'' Sean said irritated putting his hand on my knee. I stopped with tapping and muttered an apology. ''Just lets get this over with'' he mumbled.

Five minutes later the bell rang and I sighed then looked to Sean. ''Well this is it'' I said standing up and pulling Sean with me. We stood there in the living room while my dad walked to the hall to open the door. I heard the sound of laughter and greetings and footsteps coming this way. First on to come through the door was Jessie. She was a nice young girl just like her mother with lonng black hair and braces. She had a dress on with flats. She had a look on her face that said that she was pretty excited. I had to grin at that a little.

Second to walk through the door was what I assume Jack. He was a cute boy with a smile on his face and pretty nice clothing. They looked really nice. Then third and forth Margeret walked through the door and after them a guy who I assumed was Greg walked through the door. He looked a bit creepy to me. His jeans hung low on his hipps and he kind of looked like a badboy. I didn't like it at all. How could such a creeper be family of those two lovely kids?

''Sean, Bri, these are Jessie, Jack and Greg'' he said introducing us to Margeret's kids. They all shook our hands and when Greg shook my hand he smirked at me. That showed a little bit of his perfect white teeth. No I don't like him...at all, but he just has white teeth. It scared me a bit and now I really longed for Embry. I whish he was here now. Apart from Greg they were all really nice. The only bad thing was that Greg looked at me the whole time. It was very uncomfortable.

''Bri why don't you get our gasts something to drink?'' my dad asked. I shot up and nodded. ''Sure dad'' I said walking towards the kitchen. I sighed when I was in the kitchen. I really couldn't handle much of the staring. I grabbed a few glasses and filled them with soda for the us and for dad and Margeret I got some coffee. I had the feeling somebody was staring at me and when I turned around, I saw Greg standing there in the doorway watching me. I shivered and turned to the glasses again. ''Need any help sexy?'' he asked. I heard him coming closer. I grabbed two glassed and turned around. I saw Greg looking nowhere near my face. He was looking at my butt. ''No thanks'' I said with a high pitch. Now he is calling me sexy too? This guy is freaking me out!

He chuckled and walked closer to me. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the door. When I walked passed him I felt a slap on my butt. I dropped the glasses that were in my hand and my eyes went wide. Did he just really slap my butt? Or did I just imagine it? No he really slapped my butt. The glasses fell to the ground and they broke. I heard footsteps coming this way and looked. ''Bri what happened?'' my dad asked. ''I-I...tripped, sorry dad'' I lied. My dad sighed. ''It's okay honey, would you just clean it up please?'' he asked. I nodded. Then he walked away.

I turned back to Greg and he was smirking at me again. He was such a creep! I bent down and started to pick up the glass pieces. ''I'll help you'' Greg said. He bent down too and helped me. ''You don't need to'' I said finding it hard to breath with him so close. When I picked up a piece and he too, his hand brushed against mine. This felt nothing like Embry's touch. It was rather cold than warm. I missed Embry, and whised that he could save me from this monster.

When everything was cleaned up I stood up and so did Greg. I went to get knew glasses and filled them with soda again. I was well aware of Greg staring at my butt again, but decided to ignore him. I made sure to hold nothing in my hands before I turned around. When I did I was surprised that Greg was very close to me. ''You have no idea how much my 'Jonny' longs for you'' he whispered coming closer to me. (Incase you didn't understand Jonny is his manhood!) I pushed myself against the counter. Really? Now this was starting to become scary. I decided to stay strong. I wasn't scared of some guy, I shouldn't be. I know how to fight!

He stepped closer and touched my cheek. I jerked away from him and moved to the side. He followed my steps and got close again. ''What do you want?'' I hissed at him. ''You'' he said coming very close now. Just when he was leaning in somebody spoke.

''Greg, come to the living room please!''

Please just click the button down here and review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter eleven!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter eleven: The phone call**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I relaxed a little when his mother called him towards the living room. But that didn't stop him from winking at me one more time and then disappearing to the living room. I quickly drank my own soda before bringing the others to the living room. I tried not to look at Greg and then asked my dad if I could go to my room. He seemed hesitant at first, but when Margeret put her hand on his shoulder he gave in. I gave her a smile and she smiled back. Then I quickly ran upstairs. I assumed Sean had left too since he wasn't in the living room when I was there.

I ran into my bedroom and locked the door behind me. Just in case. I let myself fall onto my bed and grabbed my phone. I searched Kees's number in my contacts and called him. It went over three times before he picked up the phone. (Just pretend Kees is talking in Dutch because otherwise I have to translate so much!)

''Hey Bri'' Kees said happily. I laughed. ''Hey Kees! How's life going over there? Already got a girlfriend?'' I asked. ''Life is going great, but it would be more if you were here of course and NO I don't have a girlfriend. What about you huh?'' he asked. I smiled thinking of Embry. ''Life is going great too here. Yes I have a boyfriend. His name is Embry, Embry Call. You know that guy that ran into the woods when you were here'' I said. He chuckled. ''Yes I remember, that was really weird. So you got a good one don't you! How old is he? He looked more like 25 and that's way too old for you'' Kees said with a concerned tone. I rolled my eyes at him. ''I know your rolling your eyes at me'' he said knowingly. ''Oh just stop being such a drama queen! Embry is only one year older than me so stop worrying'' I said standing up from my bed. I decided not to tell Kees about Greg...yet. I didn't want to worry him. Not that he could do much from there, but maybe he was calling my dad or somebody else. That's the last thing I wanted.

Kees and I talked some more and when we finally hung up it was already dark outside. ''Sean,Bri come and say goodbye to Margeret and the kids!'' Dad yelled from downstairs. I sighed and stood up. I unlocked the door and started walking downstairs. I said goodbye to Margeret and hugged the two kids. They were just so nice and happy all the time. I still didn't understand how such a creep could be family of those to sweethearts. My smile faded when I came face to face with Greg. He was ogling me and I didn't like it at all. Everybody was absorbed in their own conversation.

I think Sean noticed something because he came to stand beside me. ''Good to see you Greg'' he said shaking his hand. ''Good to see you too'' he said and then averted his gaze to me again. ''See you soon Bri'' he said taking my hand and kissing the top of it. I was sure to wash that hand as soon as they were all gone. ''Bye'' I said quickly and then walked towards the stairs again. Sean followed me and we walked upstairs together. ''So what did you think?'' Sean asked. I thought about it for a moment. Should I tell Sean? No! I'm not going to trouble him with my problems.

''I thought they were really nice and all, only I can't believe that...Greg is family of those too happy kids'' I said finding it hard to say his name. Sean nodded. ''Yeah he seems like a weirdo to me. But he's probably just trying to act cool and stuff around his friends you know'' he said patting me on the shoulder and then going into his own room. I sped to my own room and texted Embry that he could come tonight since I had a ton of homework and with him in the room I couldn't get anything done, so that's why. He texted back that he was dying to see me, but told me that it was okay and promised to visit tonight.

I quickly worked through my pile of homework and then changed into shorts and a tank-top. I said goodnight to Sean and dad and quickly walked to my bedroom. I lied down under the covers and waited for Embry through arrive. Suddenly the immage of Greg popped up into my head. I closed my eyes at the feeling of him touching my butt. How could I let that happen and even worse let him get away with it? I just felt so stupid. I hadn't even noticed I had started shivering. I tried to stop it and think of Embry, but I just couldn't get the awful feeling away. Right now I whised dad had never met Margeret. It was selfish of me, but if that meant that I didn't have to see Greg anymore it'd be the best thing to do.

I was still shivering when I heard someone jumping into my room. I looked and saw Embry standing there and walking over to me. I was still shivering and tried to hide it from Embry, but he already saw it. ''Bri are you cold? You're shivering'' he said kissing me on the lips. I smiled. That was actually a pretty good way to keep Embry for becoming suscpicous. I nodded and he lied next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I sighed and felt my body start to relax. I instantly didn't think about THAT person, but could only think about Embry lying next to me in his half-nakedness. I inhaled his scent. It was so good to be with him. It wasn't until now that I realized how much I could miss him.

'' I missed you'' I whispered. Embry kissed my forehead and lifted up my chin. ''I missed you too beauty'' he whispered back and then captured my lips with his. I totally gave into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. All I wanted to think about now were Embry's soft lips and his arms around my waist. I deepened the kiss and slide my tongue inside his mouth. He moved so that he was hovering over me and stroked my thigh. For a moment he touched my butt and I was instantly reminded of that moment.

I didn't kiss Embry back anymore and layed still. Embry noticed and pulled back to look at me. ''Bri what's going on?'' he asked worried. I faintly smiled at him and shook my head. ''It's nothing Embry I'm just tired'' I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead. ''Okay I'll let you sleep then'' he said getting of the bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled. ''Please stay! Can't you sleep here?'' I asked looking at him with a pout. He nodded and climbed under the covers with me. He wrapped me up into his arms and I was engulfed into his warmth. I sighed and kissed his cheek. ''Night Em, I love you'' I whispered. ''I love you too beautiful'' he whispered back kissing my lips. ''Now sleep'' he ordered. I fell asleep in an instant.

I woke up to the feeling of something against my thigh. I opened my eyes and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Who the hell was calling me at...2 o'clock in the morning? Embry was still snoring and asleep as he held me close. I carefully wriggeld out of his grasp and anwsered the phone. ''Hello?'' I whispered. ''Hello sexy'' said a horrible voice. I shivered and frowned. ''I can't wait to see you again'' he said seductively. ''Well I can'' I whispered brave. He chuckled. ''I just wanted to say I really liked your underwear you know. It's very sexy just like you'' he said. I started to become afraid. What did he mean by that? Did he sneak into my room or did he spy on me when I was changing. When I didn't say anything he continued; ''I can't wait for you to see my 'Jonny', just look out for me tomorrow. Maybe I'll show up'' he whispered. I swallowed and quickly hung up the phone.

This wasn't something I wanted. The last thing I wanted. I quickly crawled back in bed with Embry and he wrapped me into his arms again. I was relieved when I saw that Embry was still asleep. He smiled into his sleep. I snuggled into his side and closed my eyes. They snapped open again. How the hell did Greg get my number?

...

The next morning I woke up without the warmth next to me. I knew Embry had to go before my dad found out. That's why he left a note again. I got out of bed and quickly got myself ready. That's when it sunk in. Greg was a real creeper. He saw my underwear and said I had to look for him today. I was going to be extra cautious today. I ate breakfast and waited for Embry to come for me this time. I really wasn't risking being alone outside. Okay maybe I was going a bit ballistic but I didn't care. ''Are you alright honey? You look a bit tense'' my dad asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag. ''Don't worry about me dad, I'll be fine'' I said as I kissed him on the cheek. ''Bye'' I said as the bell rang. ''Bye'' I heard my dad call after me.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Embry. He smiled wide back and grabbed me in a hug and then kissed me. ''Hello to you handsome'' I said hugging his waist. ''Not looking bad yourself too'' he said snickering. I playfully slapped him in the arm. ''Come on lets go'' he said pulling me with him. As soon as I stepped a foot outside the house I looked around me. I jumped when Embry took my hand. Embry laughed at me. ''A bit jumpy today'' he asked putting me in the car. ''Haha very funny'' I said with a nervous laugh as he drove towards school.

School went by really slow and I was anxious. Anxious for Greg to show up. I was looking around me the whole time for any signs of Greg. Embry started to become really worried about me, but I just told him I was still tired and that I was just fine. Looked like he didn't really believe me, but let it rest. At lunch I sat with the pack and the imprints. Everybody was having fun, but I was quiet. I wasn't in the mood to talk and still way to scared. When Quil touched my shoulder I jumped into Embry's arms. He laughed at me and I sighed. ''What's wrong Bri? Please tell me, you've been acting weird all day'' Embry said concerned. ''Embry please just leave it. I'm okay I already told you that'' I said putting my head on his shoulder. ''Sometime soon you're going to tell me'' he muttered.

Then on top of all that, those bitches showed up again. But this time in gym class. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? ''So you're still with Embry'' Charlie said. ''Yes'' I snapped. She looked at me weird and then smirked at me. ''Just wait and see. You'll regret that you ever denied our warning'' she said in a bitchy tone and flipped her hair and then walked away with her two other bitches. I sighed and walked towards the gym. This day was not going really well.

When I was putting my books in my locker I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and looked to see it was only Chris. He smiled at me and I shut my locker. ''Wow, you almost gave me a heart-attack'' I said sighing. He chuckled. ''I noticed'' he said. ''I just came to ask and see how you were doing'' he asked looking at me concerned. ''Oh it's better now'' I said looking around. ''Are you sure, you don't look like it'' he said. ''Believe me I am'' I said getting irritated. He nodded. ''Okay, and what about Charlie and her friends? Did they botter you again? Is that why you're looking around?'' he asked.

I was becoming angry now. ''Can you please just stop about asking how I am! I am fine! And if you don't mind I'm going now! Goobye'' I snapped at him before storming passed him. I walked to Embry's locker and saw him talking to Jacob and Quil. It looked like they were having a private conversation because as soon as I walked up to them they stopped talking and Embry came up to me. He kissed me on the lips and then led me out of the building. When we were outisde I looked around again, but I tried to make it less noticable because of Embry.

When we were in front of my house, I saw the other car standing there again. I syatyed shivering and looked around for any sign of Greg. Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. ''Okay Bri, I can't take it anymore. First you shiver because you're cold. Then you start looking around and jump at everything and now you start shivering out of nowhere because...?'' he asked getting frustrated. I looked down. ''Embry it's nothing really I-'' he cut me off.

''No you're going to tell me now! What is going on!''

Please click the button down here and review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! This chapter is going to be really exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twelve!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter twelve: It's going to be okay**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes as Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I didn't know how to tell him. What was I going to tell him. ''Embry it's really hard to tell you, I just don't know where to start'' I said sighing. Embry grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me softly on the lips. ''Please just tell me, it's killing me to see you like this'' he said hugging me. I pulled back and nodded. ''Okay, but you have to tell me to listen to me and not freak out'' I said sternly. He nodded and kissed me again. I took a deep breath ''It all started when dad wanted us to meet the children of Margeret. It was all great and stuff and I wanted to meet them. So when they arrived the next day two younger kids walked in and they were really happy, Jessie and Jack, but then Greg walked in. He is the same age as me remember?'' I asked looking at Embry. He nodded and looked at me questioning.

''The first moment I saw him, I already knew he wasn't going to like me. He is a real creeper. He stared at me the whole time and when dad asked me to get drinks I was relieved. I took the drinks and then he came into the kitchen'' I noticed Embry tense and he shook a little. I grabbed his hands. ''Please listen'' I begged. His shaking ceased and I went on; ''He called me...sexy and it kind of freaked me out. I grabbed two glasses and quickly passed him, but he...he slapped my butt and that made me drop the glasses. I told dad that I tripped because I didn't want to tell anybody. He helped me pick up the glass pieces and told me his 'Jonny' was longing for me. You had no idea how much I wanted you to be with me at that moment'' I said closing my eyes and let a tear slip. Embry wiped the tear away and frowned.

''Did he do anything?'' he growled through gritted teeth. I shook my head as in no. He relaxed a little and I went on; ''Then when I was in my room I remembered that moment, so that's probably why you saw me shiver. I relaxed a little when you were with me because I missed you so much, but when we made out and you touched my butt it just remembered me of him. I didn't want to worry you, but I also didn't want to be alone so I asked you to stay. But in the middle of the night I got a call. You were still asleep, but I picked up the phone and it was him. He told me he couldn't wait for me to see his 'Jonny' and that I had to look out for him today'' I shivered as Embry held me tight. I left the part about my underwear out. Embry really didn't need to know about that. Embry started shaking more, but he knew he had to stay strong for me. ''Then the next day I was terrified for him to show up and now that I see that car I just kind of freak out'' I said shivering more.

Before I knew it Embry was out of the car and walking fast towards my house. I panicked and quickly stepped out of the car. I ran to keep up with Embry, even though he was only walking. ''Embry'' I called. He just continued walking. He was furious, I could see it in his face. I ran as hard as I could and stepped in front of him. I pushed against his chest and he stopped walking. ''Bri move aside, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!'' Embry said through clenched teeth.''No you can't! He can't know that I told you'' I said trying to pull him away from the door. He calmed down a bit and looked at me concerned. ''I don't want you to be near him. If you're going in there and he's there...I'm going in with you'' Embry said determined. I nodded, but stopped Embry when he walked towards the door. He looked at me. ''You have to promise me to control yourself. Please!'' I begged pouting. He hesitated, but nodded. I smiled faintly at him and pulled him close. He bent down and I kissed him on the lips. I wanted to show him how much I cared about him. I truly love him. ''I love you'' I said as we pulled away. He smiled at me and kissed me one more time. ''I love you too'' Embry said.

I pulled Embry towards the door and he squeezed my hand. I unlocked the door and we walked in. We heard the talking and laughing of the kids and Margeret. I felt Embry tense and looked up at him. ''Control yourself'' I whispered as we walked into the living room. As soon as we were inside I saw Greg's head shot up to me. He smirked at me, but glared at Embry. I quickly looked to Embry. He was glaring at Greg and I saw that he found it hard to not just kill him now. I rubbed the top of his hand with my thumb and he calmed a bit, but his eyes remained on Greg.

''Bri, good you're here and Embry, good to see you too'' dad said patting Embry on the shoulder. Embry nodded to my dad and then glared at Greg again, who was glaring at Embry too. ''Take a seat'' My dad said gesturing to the couch. There were two options. Next to Greg on the couch, or one of the big arm chairs. Embry led me towards the arm chair and pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on Embry's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. My had shot up when my dad said that he had something important to say and it involved Margeret too. He called Sean downstairs and not one minute later he appeared and sat down next to Greg on the couch. God, if Sean knew I bet Greg wouldn't have been in one piece now.

We all had our attention to dad and Margeret. Dad had his arms around Margeret and smiled at her. She nodded and dad took a deep breath. ''Since it's going so good between Margeret and me, we decided to move in together. They are coming to live here and the kids are being transfered to La Push High. Isn't that great!'' my dad said beaming. Me and Embry froze. Did I just hear that correct? They were moving in together? That means that...that Greg is moving in here! I looked towards Greg and he was smirking at me again. He moved his gaze lower. I looked down and noticed he was looking at me chest. My shirt moved down a bit and now you see a little bit of my bra. I quickly pulled up my shirt and moved closer to Embry. I felt something rumble through him. It was very low, but I could hear it. It sounded like a growl.

I rubbed Embry's arm and tried to calm him down. I was shocked and totally terrified at the same moment. Greg...was going to live here and I could do nothing about it. I stood up from Embry's lap and he stood up with me too. ''I just need to get some fresh air'' I said to everyone. I let my gaze fall on Sean. He looked pissed off. I knew this was even harder for him than just being nice. We were now forced to live with them everyday. I wasn't sure if I was going to survive that.

Before I could get an anwser, I walked outside and ran towards the woods. ''Bri!'' I heard Embry yell after me. I just kept on running. I was now almost by the woods. Embry caught up with me quickly and gently pulled me to him. I started crying then. ''E-Embry, I-I'm s-s-scared'' I said through sobs. Embry stroked my hair. ''I know beauty. I feel so hopeless. I can't even stop it. Your father and Margeret love each other. I know for sure that I'm not leaving you with that creep. And if I have to, you're going to lock your door okay?'' he said. I nodded and Embry leaned down to kiss away my tears. ''Do you want to go to Emily's?'' he asked. I nodded and smiled as I tried to get the bad feeling away. ''Yes I'd love to go to Emily's'' I said hugging Embry tight. He picked me up into his arms and walked towards his truck.

We got to Emily's within ten minutes. Embry turned off the car and then turned towards me. He grabbed my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. ''It's going to be okay. I'll ask Sam and the pack if they want to check on your house when they patrol'' Embry said. I started to panick again. I didn't want other people to know what he did or said. Embry must've noticed my expression because he spoke up; ''Bri I'm not going to tell the guys about what he did or said. That would be too much, but I'm going to tell them that he's a creeper and that they have to watch him. I don't want anything to happen to you'' he said giving me a peck before stepping out of the car and rushing over to my side.

When we pushed the door open everybody was laughing and turned towards us. There laughing died and they looked at us worried. Sam and Emily stood up and Emily rushed towards me with Sam behind her. She hugged me. ''Oh honey are you okay? You're eyes are all red'' Emily asked. I looked to Embry and he frowned. ''Maybe it's not the time to talk about it now'' Embry said to Emily. She looked confused but nodded. ''Sam can I talk to you for a moment?'' Embry asked. Sam nodded. Embry gave me one last look before walking off with Sam.

Emily offered me some food and I ate it. I was pretty hungry, since I didn't really have an appetite because of Greg, but now that Embry told me he was going to keep me safe I was a little bit more relaxed. I ate it all and talked to the girls and tried to forget about Greg for a moment, while the guys were all ordered outside. I knew it was about me or about Greg.

When the pack came back in they all shot me worried looks and it looked like they were also trying to control themselves. Embry instantly came to my side and hugged me. ''It's all going to be alright'' he whispered into my ear. I nodded and we said our goodbyes to everyone and then we were on our way towards our own houses.

When we arrived at my front door Embry walked in with me. The car was still there and I wondered if they already moved in. ''Hey Bri, Margeret and the kids are staying the night here. They'll sleep in the guest rooms. The kids are already rolled into La Push high, so they can start tomorrow'' dad said smiling at me. I let out a nervous laugh but nodded. ''Okay'' I said. ''I think I'm going upstairs now'' I said to Embry. He looked hesitant to leave me alone here, but I assured him I was going to be okay. He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. I pulled back smiling and he smiled too. ''I'll watch the house tonight'' he whispered. I nodded. He motioned upstairs. ''Go now, I'll go when I hear you shut your door'' he said. I kissed him one last time before running upstairs to my room.

I closed the door and walked towards my window. I saw Embry walking to his own house and he looked up to my window. He smiled, but then frowned again. 'I love you' I mouthed. 'I love you too' he said. I watched as he walked into his house and then pulled out my sleeping outfit.

I pulled off my shoes and then pulled off my shirt. I tossed it to the side. Suddenly I remembered that Embry told me to lock my door. I walked towards my door, but just when I wanted to lock it, it went open. I took two steps back. Through the door came Greg. He tripped and fell on my butt. He stepped into my room and closed the door behind him. He was looking at me with lust. I looked down and noticed I tossed my shirt to the side. I quickly stood up and covered my chest. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked as he sat on my bed. He smirked, but never looked away from my chest. ''Because I wanted to see you. You know, I really think it's a shame that you are dating that guy that you call a boyfriend. I would be way better for you'' he said standing up and inching closer to me.

I stepped back and my back hit the wall. Greg stood in front of me. ''I would like you to leave'' I said sternly. He chuckled. ''You're so cute when you get angry'' he said taking my hand. He pulled me towards the bed and pushed me down. ''What are you doing?'' I hissed at him. ''You're going to like this'' he said walking towards my door and locking it. I scrambled of the bed, but he quickly put me back on. ''Not so fast sexy'' he said hovering over me and kissing my neck. I pushed him off me, but he held my arms above my head. ''Let me go!'' I demanded. He just continued kissing my neck and sucking it. It was disgusting.

Right then I heard someone jump through the window. I smiled because I knew who it was. Greg pulled back and he looked surprised. There stood Embry. He looked at me and saw me without no shirt and started shaking. He really looked pissed off!

Please click the review-button and review! I want to know your opinions!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! Sorry that I've let you waiting for such a long time, but I was really busy with school and stuff, so I hope you guys can forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirteen!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter thirteen: He didn't do anything!**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I was frozen when Embry started shaking. That only meant that he was going to phase. Greg released me and stood up straight. He was way shorter than Embry, with his lean posture, while Embry was muscular and very tall. Embry stalked over to Greg and picked him up. He slammed him against the wall and got into his face. ''What do you think huh, asshole. That is MY girlfriend over there'' Embry growled. I was still frozen in my place and didn't dare to move, even if I knew I had to. ''I-I...It's-It's'' Greg stuttered, but actually nothing logical came out of his mouth. I watched in horror as Embry balled his fist and Embry puched Greg. Greg yelped and dropped to the ground and held onto his jaw.

Suddenly I heard someone pounding onto the door. I think I stopped breathing. I was hoping that it weren't my dad and Margeret. No they couldn't be, they were out for a walk, but it also could be the other children, but they were sleeping on the other side of the house, it could also be Sean. I quickly grabbed my T-shirt from the floor and hastily put it on. ''Bri open this door now!'' Sean demanded. I quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it. The door swung open and Sean stepped inside. I started trembling a bit and Sean noticed. ''Bri what happened?'' he asked grabbing my hand. I looked into the direction of Embry, who was hovering over Greg and growling threatning things at him. Sean balled his fists and looked back to me.

''Did Greg do something to you?'' he asked with gritted teeth. I let out a sob. ''No Embry came just in time'' I said sobbing. Sean looked back to Embry and started walking towards him. I saw that Embry was going to punch Greg again so I sped towards Embry and grabbed his arm. Sean grabbed Embry's other arm and we tried to pull him away from Greg, he was still shaking. ''Embry please! Don't do this! Please stop'' I cried. Embry's shaking ceased and he dropped his fist. He gave one last glare at Greg and then turned to me. ''Bri'' he breathed before engulfing me into one of his bear-hugs. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

''Now if you speak about this to anyone I'll assure you, it's not going to end up good for you. And if I ever see you touching or even being close to my sister you're dead you hear me'' I heard Sean say to Greg. I hugged Embry even tighter. ''I'm sowwyy'' Greg said while holding his jaw and looking towards me. Embry growled at him and he stumbled out of the room. Embry sighed when he was gone and kissed my forehead. ''Thanks for saving my sister bro'' Sean said giving Embry a handshake. ''I care about your sister. I would do it any time'' he said hugging me tight and stroking my hair. ''I'm going to keep an eye on this creep. If you want you can stay here if it's okay. I mean, I think Bri really needs you right now and I know that you aren't going to do anything so I won't tell dad'' Sean said nodding to us. I faintly smiled at Sean and wiggled out of Embry's gasp to hug my own brother.

''Thanks Sean, I love you'' I said. He stroked my hair and kissed my head. '' I love you too sis, but we need to talk tomorrow. And...you're going to lock your room and not come out until I come and get you'' he said looking me in the eye. I nodded and he released me. ''Embry'' he said nodding to Embry and giving him a knowing look. I turned back to Embry and walked back into his arms. ''I'm so sorry'' Embry said with a croaked voice. I looked up at him and saw his eyes glistering. ''Embry'' I whispered cupping his cheeks and looking him in the eye. ''It's not your fault, the only this that matters is that you came and saved me. I don't care what happened before and I'd like to forget about it'' I said pulling Embry's face to mine and pushing my lips onto his. He pulled me towards him and I felt the heat radiate off him.

I showed all my love and passion that I had into the kiss. I really wanted Embry to know that I didn't blame him. He was the only one for me and nothing was going to change that. Eventually I pulled away and rested my hands on his chest. ''Do you believe it's not your fault right now?'' I asked looking up into his beautiful brown eyes. He nodded and carried me towards my bed. He lied me down. ''You have to sleep right now. School is tomorrow'' he said. ''I know'' I said getting up again. ''Where are you going?'' he asked pushing me down again. ''I still have to put on my pyjamas'' I said standing up and grabbing my clothes. ''Oh'' he said. I turned to Embry and gave him a look. He looked at me questioningly and then seemed to get it. ''Sorry'' he said quick before turning around. ''Thanks'' I mumbled.

I quickly changed into my other clothes and then walked up to Embry again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his back. ''You done?'' Embry asked. ''Yes you can turn around'' I said. He quickly turned around and scooped me up into his arms. I held onto him and he lied me down under the covers. I scooted over so he could climb in with me. He smirked, but then his smirk disappeared. He walked towards the door, locked it and then walked over to the bed again and climbed in. ''Wouldn't want your dad to come in'' he said pulling me against him. I snuggled into him. ''Please no!'' I whispered. Embry looked at me with worried eyes. ''What?'' I asked stroking his cheek. He grabbed my hand. ''Bri, I'm not going to leave you alone anymore, never. I can't even image what would've happened if I didn't come here in time'' he said as his shaking started again.

I kissed him on the lips and immediately his shaking stopped. ''Don't think about it, I think you scared him away and Sean did a pretty good job too. Just think about how it is now okay? Please'' I begged him with big eyes. He closed his eyes and then sighed. ''Okay I guess. I can't really say no to you'' he said rolling his eyes. I raised my eyebrows. ''Really?'' I asked smirking at him. He groaned and turned us so that my back was against his chest. ''Yes and now go to sleep'' he said kissing my neck one more time. ''I love you'' I whispered, but I knew he could hear me. ''Love you too'' he said. I sighed and then let sleep take over me.

...

The next morning I woke up feeling very warm and sweaty. I opened my eyes and tried to move, but strong arms were wrapped around me. I smiled and stroked Embry's arm. He still didn't move. I did my best to turn around and it actually worked. Embry moved a bit and only seconds later he opened his eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. ''Hello beauty'' he said kissing my lips. ''Hey handsome'' I said looking up at the clock. It was 5:55PM. ''I guess I should get ready for school'' I said getting up. I didn't get very far because Embry pulled me back. ''Not so fast'' he said pulling me into him. ''Embry we need to go to school'' I whined. He smiled, but then his smile turned into a frown.

''What's wrong?'' I asked frowning too. ''Didn't your father say that Margeret's kids were going to La Push high too?'' he asked. I nodded slowly. ''Yeahhh, but you'll be with me right?'' I asked hopeful. ''Of course I'll be with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Well except when we have class'' he said nodding. I sighed and pulled away from him. ''Come on, you need to get dressed too. And yes 'll promise to wait for Sean'' I said when Embry opened his mouth again. He shut his mouth and walked over to the window, but not before giving me a hug and a peck on my lips. ''I'll pick you up, and please be careful'' he said worried. I nodded. ''I will'' I said before he jumped out of the window.

I sighed and got ready. Luckily I had my own bathroom so I could take a shower and get myself ready before Sean came. When I was all done I waited for Sean. Finally he knocked on my door and I hurried to the door. ''Is everything alright?'' he asked pulling me into a hug. ''Yes I'm alright Sean'' I said hugging him back. ''Where is Embry?'' he asked. ''He...already left'' I said. ''You mean he jumped through the window?'' he asked shocked. I nodded. ''Weird guy'' he mumbled. I hit him. ''Don't call my boyfriend weird!'' I snapped. ''Sorry'' Sean said hanging his head low. I looked around to see if anyone was watching us. There was no one around so I relaxed a little.

''You have to tell dad'' Sean sad as we walked towards the stairs. I stopped in my tracks. I turned to Sean and looked at him sternly. ''I'm not going to tell him! Greg isn't going to do anything, not after what you did to him. You have to promise me not to tell dad'' I said looking him in the eye. He saw that I was very serious. What would my dad do if he found out about this? I know we've only been living here for a while now, but I'm sure dad wouldn't let Greg get away with it. I really didn't want to ruin my dad's happiness. He was finally having a relationship with a really nice woman and it was just hard to tell him. I jus couldn't tell him, not now and never.

''I don't want to ruin dad's happiness. He's finally found someone'' I said. Sean nodded. ''But I swear if he ever does something again, he's dead'' Sean said clenching his fists. I grabbed his hands. ''It's okay Sean, you're not alone in this. Embry is there too'' I said smiling at him. He nodded and hugged me again. ''It's going to be okay'' he whispered, although I think it was more for himself.

We quickly ate breakfast. Everyone was at the table when we came down so it was a little bit uncomfortable. Sean was shooting daggers at Greg, while Greg looked a bit scared. He should be, he sexually harassed me! Greg just told his mother that he'd run into the door when he wasn't looking because he still had a sore jaw from Embry's punch. Sean stayed with me the whole time. Margeret was going to drive her own kids to school, so we didn't have to worry about Greg being in a car with me.

Embry picked me up and kissed me when I opened the door. He carried me towards his truck and put me in. We drove to school in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. I just needed to think. I stared out of the window and took in the surroundings. My life had changed a lot since I moved here. There were good things and bad things, but luckily more good than bad. Embry was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I even got to find out about a tibe-secret. And on top of all that Embry is my soulmate. It was a shame that Greg had to ruin my life by harassing me, although I think that Embry and Sean scared him away.

We arrived at school and Embry walked with me to my locker and then to my first class, History. He kissed me goodbye and then I walked in. I sat in my usual spot in the front next to Marije and we talked and waited for the teacher to arrive. Not minutes later the teacher came in. My face fell when I saw who was walking behind her. ''Alright kids attention please! We have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?'' she asked. Greg nodded, but avoided my gaze. ''I'm greg and I just transferred from Seattle to La Push High'' he said still avoiding my gaze. Good! Just good! I think Embry's and Sean's tactic might've actually worked. ''Thank you very much Greg. Now why don't you take the empty seat next too...'' 'Not me, not me, not me, not me, not me!' I thought crossing my fingers. ''Brianno over here'' she said pointing to the seat on my left. I mentally groaned and scooted closer to Marije with my desk, but so that no one really noticed.

During the class he didn't even look at me and I was very thankful for that. Embry waited at the door when class was over. He glared at Greg when he saw him, but I assured him that he didn't do anything.

The rest of the day went by really quick, because Greg didn't bother me and left me alone. When school was over Embry walked with me to my locker and got all the stuff that I needed. He walked with me to his truck and we got in. ''So that went pretty well'' I said sighing. He nodded. ''Yes, glad that punk didn't bother you'' he said clutching onto the steering wheel. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. ''Embry, please he didn't do anything. I'm just trying to forget it'' I begged. He looked at me. ''Yes I knwo, but I just can't stop thinking about it'' he sighed. ''He isn't going to do anything. I just know it'' I said determined. ''There really is no arguing with you huh?'' he said smirking at me. I smirked back and nodded. ''You know it''

We got out of the car when we were at home. Embry turned to look at me. ''So do you want to go to your house or do you want to meet my mother?'' he asked looking at me expectantly. I smiled. ''Lets go meet your mother'' I said pulling him towards his house.

Please just click the button down here and review! It only takes a minute!


	15. Chapter 15 IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys! Sorry to say this, but i decided to end my Embry call story, because I can't continue with it. I'm stuck! No worries, i'm still going to write the last chapter and epilogue, but after that it's over. I just updated the prologue from my new story. It's a Paul love story. It's different than the other stories I wrote, but I hope you'll read it and review. I really hope you'll like it! I'm sorry for this and hope you can forgive me, but i can't do anything else.**

**xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be the last chapter! After that it is going to be the epilogue! I hope you won't hate me for ending this story so soon, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

**Here is chapter fourteen!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter fourteen: Happy birthday!**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Actually I was pretty nervous about meeting Embry's mom. I mean, Embry and I have been dating for a while now, but I've never met his mother before which is actually strange because we live right next to each other. When Embry unlocked the door I took a deep breath and exhaled. This was it then. I really hoped that his mother was going to like me, because I'm after all Embry's soulmate and she was my mother in law.

Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He closed the door behind him and not seconds later I heard the footsteps of someone who was walking towards us. ''She'll love you'' Embry said and then squeezed my hand when he saw my nervous expression. ''Embry, is that you?'' I think his mother asked, since he only lived with his mother. ''Yeah mom'' Embry said back. His mom came into view now. When she saw me she stopped walking and turned towards Embry. ''Embry, who's this?'' his mother asked. At least she wasn't giving me angry looks for stealing her son away. Embry told me that his mom was asking him about why he was spending so much time outside the house. His mother missed him at home and just wanted to take care of Embry, but Embry was either with me or at Emily's so that left less time to spend with his own mother. I think I should have a talk with him about that. ''Mom, this is my girlfriend Bri, Bri this is my mom'' Embry said introducing us.

I watched as his mother's face went from shock to a smile. ''Ah, so this is the girl who was stealing you away from me huh?'' she asked raising an eyebrow at the two of us. I looked down. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal him away from you'' I said apologetically. ''Oh don't be silly. I'm glad Embry finally found someone'' she said walking up to me and hugging me. She hugged me tight and I decided to hug her back. She pulled away and smiled at me. ''Do you want to come and sit down?'' she asked. Embry and I nodded and she walked ahead of us towards the living room. ''Told you so'' Embry whispered as he led me towards the living room.

We sat down on the couch while his mother sat on the other side of us in an arm chair. ''Do you want anything to drink honey?'' she asked looking at me. I nodded. ''Yes sure'' I said giving her a small smile. She smiled back at me. ''Soda?'' she asked standing up. ''Yes please'' I said being polite. She nodded and walked out of the living room towards the kitchen. Embry turned to me and smiled. ''She totally loves you'' he whispered into my ear. I shivered and his face was only inches away from mine. He pecked my lips and then kissed my neck. I pushed him off of me. ''Embry not here! You're mother remember?'' I whispered looking for any sign of his mother. He pouted at me and I just rolled my eyes at him.

Right after that his mother came in with the drinks and she put them on the table. ''Thank you'' I said. She smiled and sat down again. ''So Brianna, how did you and Embry meet?'' she asked eagerly. I looked at Embry and he was smiling wide at me. I smiled at him too and then turned back to his mother again. ''On my first day I was at the beach reading a book when a few people asked me if I wanted to play. So we played for a while when Embry and his friends were coming our way. That was when we first met'' I said sighing. I thought about that day. That day had been the first day here in La Push. It was when I first met Embry. At first I thought he was a bit strange because of the way he looked at me, but at that moment I didn't know what he was hiding.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked back to Embry who was giving me a concerned look. I just smiled at him. ''Ah that is so lovely! A meeting on the beach'' she said happily clapping her hands together. I blushed and looked down. I also remembered what Embry wore that day. Only some shorts with shoes. He looked so hot then. Not that he is different now, because to me he even looks hotter now.

''What are you planning to do after school?'' she asked as I just took a sip of my soda. ''I was planning on becoming a teacher. I really want to become an English teacher, maybe they could use some more teachers at La Push High'' I said determined. She nodded. ''It's great that you want to teach the children something. I've always liked English too. I'm absolutely sure they'll need someone like you'' she said smiling. was really nice. She really seemed to have interessed in what I told her and she just couldn't stop smiling at me and Embry and that made me blush the whole time, even when Embry held my hand. But that only made it worse. ''And what do you like about Embry?'' she asked looking at me expectantly. I looked back to Embry and saw that he was staring at me and a smirk on his face. I really didn't know what to say. I liked a lot about Embry. He was sweet, caring and protective. I wanted to say it all, but instead I said something very very stupid. ''His abs'' I said without thinking and still looking at Embry.

My eyes went wide when I realized what I had said. Embry's stare turned into a smirk and I was sure that my face flushed tomato red. I felt so embarrassed. What was his mother thinking. Speaking about his mother, I heard a small chuckle coming from the other side of the room. I carefully looked to his mother and she sat there with a huge smile on her face. ''I'm s-sorry, I mean he's got a great personallity'' I said trying to cover up my mistake. She chuckled again. ''It's okay honey, you don't need to feel embarrassed'' she said softly. I nodded.

I told my dad that I was going to eat dinner at the Call's house and he said that it was okay. It was a great evening and the incedent from before was totally forgotten. I think she really liked me and I really liked her too. She was such a nice and not to mention a beautiful woman. I felt really at home there and you could tell she loved Embry with all her heart, although he thought she was going a little bit over the top. I just rolled my eyes at him. He had to be happy with a mom like that. I once had a mom like that too, all before...the incedent. asked me why I moved here. Not everyone knew about the death of my mom. I just told her, because she was going to find out anyway. It was hard, but Embry was there for me and she was just so understanding.

''Thanks for everything'' I said as she hugged me goodbye. She waved me off. ''Oh honey it was really fun to have you over. You should come more often'' she said releasing me. I nodded. ''That would be nice yeah'' I said. Embry gave me my coat and I put it on. ''I really like her'' I heard Embry's mother whisper to Embry. I smiled at that. Embry smiled at me as he grabbed my hand and opened the door. ''Mom, if you don't mind I'm going to take Bri home now'' he said. ''Okay, Bye Brianna'' she said giving me a big smile. ''Bye '' I said giving her a small wave.

When Embry closed the door he walked me towards my frontdoor. ''So you like my abs?'' he asked smirking at me. I slapped him playfully on the chest. ''Please don't remind me of that please'' I whined. He just wrapped me into his arms. ''Okay I won't bring it up again. But really Bri, it was just cute'' he said kissing my forehead. ''Yeah maybe you think it was cute, but I just thought it was embarrassing'' I said pulling away from him. He chuckled. I traced my finger along his abs and smiled. I looked up at him and cupped his cheeks. ''I love you'' he said as he leant down to kiss me.

...

I woke up in the morning feeling happy. Today it was finally my sixteenth birthday. I was so glad I was finally turning sixteen. That meant that I could get my license. I smiled and got up. When I walked towards the bathroom I saw a not hanging on the door. _Sweet Bri, Please get yourself ready and I'll pick you up at 12. Love Embry _it said. I smiled at the note and got ready.

When I was done I quickly got downstairs and to my surprise nobody was home. I frowned. Why did they leave? I mean it is my birthday right? Weren't they supposed to congratulate me with my birthday. I just shrugged it off and waited for Embry to show up.

The past couple of months had been better than any before. Embry and I were inseperable now. We couldn't be away from each other. I was always worried when he was on patrols. I always wondered how he was doing and wondered if he was hurt or not. But as always he came home safe and calmed me down. I just couldn't imagine myself without him. I was actually thankful that he could imprint, although I think that we'd come together eventually.

With Margeret and the kids it went a whole lot better. Sean and I accepted that they were living here now. Greg didn't try anything and was actually trying to make it up to me. I just told him to stop with apologising and forgave him, but I did say that he'd just had to accept that we could never be friends. He agreed to that. I was already happy that he didn't bother me anymore and a plus was that there wasn't any tension in the room when I was near him. How could a couple of months change so many things in our lives?

The doorbell suddenly rang and I shot up. I quickly opened the door and saw Embry standing there looking handsome. He smiled wide at me and grabbed me in a tight hug. ''Hey beauty, happy sixteenth birthday'' he said pulling away and giving me a long soft kiss on my lips. I smiled at him. ''Thanks Em. But where are you taking me?'' I asked as he scooped me up into his arms and got me into the car. ''That's a surprise'' he said driving out of the driveway. I just huffed and crossed my arms. ''Fine'' I mumbled. He grabbed my hand and chuckled. ''Come on Bri, just be patient'' he said stepping up a bit.

I raised my eyebrow at him when we arrived at Emily's. Embry helped me out and grabbed my hand. ''Why are we here?'' I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes. ''Come on Bri'' he said leading me into the house. He opened the door and it was totally dark inside. I held onto Embry hand tight and scooted closer to him. Suddenly the lights went on. ''Surprise!'' I heard voices yell. I jumped and screamed. I sighed when I saw that everybody I knew was standing in the living room of Emily's. Even Margeret, my dad, Sean and Margeret's kids were there. Even Kees! I ran up to him and hugged him. ''I'm so glad you came!'' I said happily. He laughed. ''Of course! How could I forget about your birthday?'' he said hugging me back.

After that everybody came to congratulated me. We talked and ate and had a lot of fun. Well the normal people ate and the pack just pigged. It was really disgusting but I kind of got used to eat. But the people that weren't used to it just quickly looked away from them. I had to laugh at that though, but apperantly the pack didn't notice because they were just so concentrated on their food.

''Okay present time!'' Emily yelled. Everybody went quiet and looked at me. Everybody came up to me and gave me presents. one at the time. I got some books from my dad, a pretty bag from Sam and Emily, some make-up from Margeret, a pair of shoes from Kees and lots of other presents. There were way too many presents. I told them they didn't have to do this, but they insisted. Then after all the presents were given everybody turned back to their conversations. Then Quil and Jacob came to us giving me their present. They snickered when they gave me my present and Quil handed me a bag. ''Thanks guys'' I said. They looked at each other and smirked. What was up with that?

I carefully peeked inside and I blushed. They had actually gotten me lingerie! OMG! I quickly shut the bag and held it close to me. Embry was looking at me quizzically and then looked to Quil and Jacob who were laughing their butt off. I looked to Embry and blushed even more. He came closer to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. ''What did you get?'' he asked confused. I swallowed. ''You really don't want to know'' I whispered back. ''Yes I do'' he said taking the back from my hands. ''No Embry'' I whispered trying to get the bag back. But it was already too late. Embry opened the back and looked inside. When he saw what was inside his eyes went wide. He looked back to me and I blushed. He gave the bag back to me and walked up to Quil and Jacob. ''Why the hell did you guys give her that?'' he asked angry. That only caused Quil and Jacob to laugh even more. Eventually I had to laugh too. Embry looked back at me.

I walked up to Embry and tugged his hand. He walked with me and we stood outside. ''Come on Em it's not that bad'' I said looking down and still holding the bag. Embry titled my chin and I looked into his eyes. They were full of lust. ''Would you actually wear that?'' he asked shocked. I slowly nodded. ''Only for you'' I whispered kissing him.

He pulled away way too soon and smiled. He pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to me. ''Your present'' he said motioning for me to open it. I carefully opened the velvet box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful neclace with the letter E on it. I smiled and held it up. ''Will you put it on?'' I asked Embry. He nodded and carefully put it on. ''Thanks, it's beautiful'' I said hugging him. ''Glad you like it'' he said relieved. ''Of course I like it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. This was definitely the best night of my life'' I said smiling at him. ''God you have no idea what that means to me'' he said cupping my face. I closed my eyes and sighed. ''I love you Embry'' I said as I leant foreward to kiss him. ''I love you too Bri'' Embry said before I captured his lips with mine.

Please review and let me know your opinions! It'll only take a minute!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry to say that this really is the last chapter of my Embry-love story. I'm sorry for those who enjoy reading this, but this really is all I can write. I mean, I just don't know where to go from this point. I'm going to continue and write my Paul-love story. Please read that and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is the epilogue!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Epilogue**

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I drove away from the grocery store to our house. Embry was waiting home for me. There has changed so much the last three years. Margeret and dad still lived happily together. I was really happy for dad and Margeret. They were just so perfect. Greg, Jack and Jessie still lived there, but I moved out last year when Embry asked me to marry him.

_It was my birthday and Embry had asked me to go on a date with him. I agreed of course and got myself all dressed up. Embry seemed a little bit nervous to go on this date with me. I thought it was nothing, so I shrugged it off. First we drove to the cinema and we watched a romantic comedy. I thought it was strange, not because we went to see this movie, but the fact that Embry wanted us to go to that movie. He didn't even like all that love-stuff, but he insisted and I didn't complain._

_After we watched the movie Embry took me to a fancy restaurant and we ate dinner. Through the whole night he seemed very nervous and was bouncing his leg during dinner. I'd asked him if there was something wrong, but he just said that it was nothing and that I didn't have to worry about him. He'd taken my hand and looked me in the eyes. At that moment I totally forgot about his bouncing leg and just smiled at him. He smiled right back at me and kissed the palm of my hand softly. We shared desert together, well shared, Embry ate most of it because of his huge appetite, but made sure that I still got enough of it. I enjoyed the night and being with Embry._

_When we were done eating Embry paid and we got in the car. At first I thought that we were going home, but he had something else planned. I'd asked where we were going, but he just said that I had to be patience, since I always wanted to know everything. Finally he stopped in the parking lot of the beach and helped me out of the car. I took of my heels when he led me onto the sand. He carried me. At first I'd refused, but he didn't listen and just scooped me up into his arms. There was no arguing there. _

_He stopped and gently put me down on a blanket that he had placed. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I looked around and saw that it was the exact same place where we first met. It was just a perfect moment. We enjoyd the view of the sea and the sky. We just lay there for, what I thought was about two hours before Embry suddenly released me and stood up. I was confused and stood up too. He looked kind of nervous, but smiled at me anyway. I smiled back and that's when he got down on one knee. _

_''Bri, you're the most gorgeous woman that I've ever seen and not to forget the sweetest. Will you please marry me?'' were his exact words. I dropped to my knees then and kissed all over his face. ''Yes!'' I'd screamed. He was so happy that I'd said yes, maybe even more than I was. I love him so much!_

At first dad thought that we were a little bit too young to get married, but when he saw how much Embry and I loved each other, he was happier than ever. So not five months after he asked me, we got married. It was an amazing wedding. Everybody that I knew, or loved were there and supported us. We had to get huge amounts of food because of the pack and Emily had offered to do the catering. I couldn't be happier then. Sean supported us too. His relationship with Marije hadn't worked out like mine and Embry's did, but they were still friends.

About two years ago, he met Sandra. I think that she really is the one for him. About one year later they got married and a little after that they had a little boy named Tyler. He was just so adorable! Sandra was really nice and had already become one of my best friends even though she was two years older than me.

After the wedding Embry and I bought a nice two-story house and moved in as soon as it was done. It was not too far away from our family's and we could always come by if we wanted to.

There wasn't much action without all the vampires gone. Sometimes there would pass one by and the pack would get rid of it, but other than that there wasn't really much action. I was really happy about that, because that meant that Sam wasn't giving the guys too much patrol and Embry could be home more.

I was almost home now. I'd just bought a pregnancy-test, because I haven't had my period this month, so I told Embry about that and he'd almost past out. We really wanted to have a baby and we were trying. I know I'm only 19, but that doesn't matter. We are totally capable of taking care of a baby. I would love this baby, if I was pregnant, with all my heart and I think Embry too. I was still in school, but that wouldn't be a problem, because I was almost done with my study. That meant that I'd be done with it before the baby was born, if I was pregnant.

I was wondering that the whole ride home. I was hoping I was, because I didn't know if I could handle the disappointment if I wasn't. I drove into our driveway and turned the ignition off. I took a deep breath and then stepped out of the car. I slowly walked to the front door and carefully unlocked it. I walked into the house and went straight into the kitchen, because I knew that Embry would be there. Embry's head shot up from his sandwich when I walked in. He stood up and walked over to me. ''Hey babe, did you get it?'' he asked kissing me on the lips. I nodded and smiled. ''Yeah'' I said. ''Well, are you going to take it now?'' he asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes at him and cupped his cheeks. ''Yes Em, just be patient'' I said to him like he always says to me. He chuckled and kissed me before pushing me in the direction of the bathroom. ''Jeez Embry, just calm down'' I said chuckling before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. ''You better take it'' he called after me.

I read the instructions and took the test. I put the test on the counter and unlocked the door. I walked back into the kitchen where Embry was bouncing his leg up and down. He shot up when he saw me. ''Have you taken it yet? What does is say? Are you pregnant?'' he asked way too fast. I shushed him. ''Em calm down. It takes two minutes before you can see the result'' I said hugging his waist. He held me tight and exhaled. ''I'm sorry, I'm just really excited you know. It would be great if you really are pregnant'' he said touching my stomach. I leant back against Embry's chest and sighed. ''Yeah, that would be great'' I said putting my hands on his.

''It's time'' I said looking at Embry. He swallowed and nodded. ''Do you want to come?'' I asked Embry. He nodded and I took his hand. We walked into the bathroom together. I released Embry and slowly walked towards the counter. I closed my eyes and then looked down. I opened them and gasped. I felt tears start to prick in my eyes. I turned around and looked at Embry. The tears streamed down my face now. ''Babe what's wrong?'' Embry asked worried coming over to me and wrapping me into his arms. ''Embry'' I whispered. ''Yeah?'' he asked concerned. ''I'm pregnant'' I whispered back. Embry froze for a second before pulling away from me and smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen. ''Really?'' he asked. I nodded and smiled back.

He pulled me into a bear-hug and kissed my head. ''I'm so happy right now'' he breathed. I smiled into his chest. ''Me too'' I whispered. I pulled away from him and kissed him full on the lips. We stood there for like ten minutes before pulling away. I took a gulp of air and took Embry's hands. ''So are you ready to be a dad?'' I asked raising an eyebrow at Embry, even though I already knew he was ready. He would be an amazing dad for our daughter or son. He was everything I've ever wished for. ''You bet I am'' Embry said throwing the test away before pulling me towards the bedroom.

Please click the button down here and review! It'll only take a minute! Please for those who like Paul, read my Paul-story!


End file.
